


A New Addition To The Family

by jenhedgehog



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gemlings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenhedgehog/pseuds/jenhedgehog
Summary: Lapis Lazuli and Peridot discover an interesting way of creating new Gems, which doesn't involve harming the earth in any way...[Canon divergent as of "Now We're Only Falling Apart"]





	1. Chapter One: “You did WHAT?!”

“Peridot! Lapis!” Steven called as he bounded towards the barn, the other Crystal Gems in tow, “We’re here!”

“Hi Steven!” came Peridot’s excited reply from within the wooden walls of her home.

Peridot had sent Steven a message earlier in the day, insisting that he come to the barn with Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl as soon as possible, because she and Lapis had a “very important announcement” to make. She neglected to mention the exact nature of the announcement, but her fellow Crystal Gems had arrived as quickly as possible regardless. After a moment, the small green Gem ran out of the barn with a huge grin on her face.

“So what’s up, P-Dot?” Amethyst enquired, “Why’d you call us out here?”

“Ah yes! Well…” Peridot began. She glanced back at the barn, looking for her partner.

“Hey Lapis!” she called loudly, “Are you ok in there? Do you need any help?”

“I’m fine, Peridot, stop making a fuss!” Lapis replied. 

The Crystal Gems exchanged puzzled looks. They couldn’t help but think that Lapis sounded quite tired for some reason. When she emerged from the barn, Pumpkin following behind her extremely closely, it became apparent that something was very off…

“Lapis?!” cried Steven, “What happened?!”

The ocean Gem stood before them, holding onto the small of her back. Extremely noticeable against her slim frame was a slightly bulging stomach.

“It’s ok, Steven,” Lapis answered with a kind smile, “That’s why Peridot and I called you to visit us!”

Peridot beamed and ran over to Lapis, who put her hand onto the smaller Gem’s shoulder and made her announcement: “I’m having a baby!”

The Crystal Gems all gasped in unison.

“ _No no no no_ ,” muttered a panic-stricken Pearl, desperately looking at Garnet and Amethyst in the hopes that one of them would somehow be able to give her the reassurance that she desperately needed, before addressing Lapis directly, “Gems aren’t _supposed_ to carry children! Don’t you have _any_ idea what happened last time?! What happened to Rose…”

“Oh no, it’s not like that! My baby isn’t half-human” Lapis explained.

“But then… _how_?” asked a bewildered Pearl, who was now anxiously pacing around in front of the others.

“It was me!” yelled Peridot excitedly, “I impregnated Lapis!”

“You did _WHAT_?!” a horrified Pearl exclaimed - while shooting a look at Amethyst, who was clearly struggling to hold back her laughter at Peridot’s brash announcement.

“Whoa-ho-ho-ho-ho-HO!” the purple quartz couldn’t keep it in any longer, “Does that mean that the pair of you have–”

“ _Amethyst_!” scolded Pearl, while discreetly gesturing towards a (thankfully oblivious) Steven. Quickly averting attention away from Amethyst’s question, Pearl asked one of her own, “When did this happen?!”

“Oh, about a month ago,” Peridot answered quite matter-of-factly, “The baby is growing at a _much_ faster rate than that of a human child. We estimate that Lapis is actually the equivalent of around three months into a human pregnancy!”

“How is this even possible?” asked Pearl, completely gobsmacked by all of this.

“It’s easy when you know as much about the makeup of Gems as I do!” Peridot proclaimed proudly, with a smirk across her face, “I’ve discovered a way of creating new Gems without causing harm to the earth! Isn’t that _amazing_?!”

The others just stared back at her in shock.

“Well, _I_ thought it was impressive…” Peridot grumbled to herself.

“It _is_ impressive, Peridot”, Garnet commented, “But it’s important to remember that what the two of you are doing is not without risk. Gems have _never_ reproduced like this before.”

Peridot and Lapis looked at each other and their faces fell slightly. As with the others, they held the Crystal Gems’ leader in incredibly high regard, and would love for her to be amazed by what they were doing.

“But…” Garnet continued, “I trust your judgement on this. Peridot, creating Gems might be your speciality, but you must make sure you take _extreme_ care with this regardless.”

“It’ll be ok though, right?” a very concerned Steven asked Garnet.

“I have no reason to believe that it won’t be,” she answered with a caring smile, “But we still don’t know exactly how this is going to work.”

“Oh my gosh!” cried Steven, who had been hit with a sudden realisation now that some of his concerns had been allayed by Garnet, “This means I’m going to be an uncle!”

He hurried over to Lapis and gently placed a hand on her bump.

“Hello, baby… um… Peris?” he said happily, “No wait, I’ve got it - baby Lapidot!”

Lapis snorted with laughter, “Baby _Lapidot_?”

“Yeah! That’s how we named Stevonnie, after all!”

“But our child is going to be an actual _Gem_ , Steven”, Peridot interjected, slightly more impatiently that she’d perhaps intended to.

“Whoa! Like a mini Lapis or a mini Peridot?!” exclaimed Steven.

“Not necessarily,” Peridot told him, “She could be an entirely new Gem, or even a hybrid like you! We don’t know yet. But…”

“We’re calling her a Gemling,” said Lapis with a cheeky grin, finishing her partner’s sentence, “There’s never been a baby Gem before, so Peridot insisted that we think of a proper name for them”.

“Awwww!” replied Steven, a look of pure glee written across his face, “My niece is going to be a Gemling! That sounds so cute!”

Suddenly, Pumpkin ran around from behind Lapis, and started nudging Steven’s leg.

“Pumpkin!” Steven laughed, “What are you doing?”

Pumpkin kept nudging Steven, more aggressively now, and began to growl at him.

“Pumpkin! Steven’s not going to hurt Lapis, you clod!” Peridot sternly told her. Immediately Pumpkin began to calm down, but kept intently watching Steven.

“Ugh, sorry about that, Steven,” an exasperated Peridot told him as held her hand on her forehead in despair, “Pumpkin’s been acting a little… odd, ever since Lapis got pregnant.”

“We think she’s trying to protect me,” Lapis continued, then added with a wry smile “She even tried to _bite_ Peridot at first!”

“Don’t remind me…” grumbled Peridot, and Steven and Lapis both burst into laughter.

Pearl looked on, still wearing an expression of concern. This didn’t go unnoticed by Garnet, who placed one hand on Amethyst’s shoulder and the other on Pearl’s.

“Don’t worry, you two,” Garnet calmly reassured them, “It’s not like last time. There’s no reason to believe that Lapis can’t survive this. Unlike Rose before her, she won’t need to give up her Gem for the baby.”

“I guess so…” Pearl said, feeling somewhat reassured by their leader’s wise words. With Garnet possessing her incredible future-vision, it was difficult to not feel at ease by what she had to say.

“We just need to be there for Lapis and Peridot now,” Garnet said caringly, “What they’re doing isn’t going to be easy for them, so we’ll need to help them in whatever ways we can.”

Amethyst nodded in agreement.

“Well, for a start, we should tidy up that awful barn!” Pearl exclaimed, “It’s dangerous for a child to be living there, with all that nonsense that they insist on making art with…”

“Good to see that you’ve found something _different_ to stress about now, P” a grinning Amethyst teased as she put her arm around the taller Gem.

Garnet looked back over at Lapis and Peridot and couldn’t help but smile. She felt so proud of them and what they’d achieved; not only leaving behind the twisted ethos of Homeworld to embrace the earth instead, but now this – creating new Gems in a way that wouldn’t do harm to the planet. She watched on as Steven ran around excitedly with Pumpkin, while the happy couple stood hand-in-hand by their home, Peridot looking up at Lapis in pure adoration.

“Come on, you two,” Garnet told Amethyst and Pearl as she gestured towards the barn, “Let’s go and join them.”


	2. Chapter Two: A Bed Fit For A Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after Peridot and Lapis deliver their big news to the Crystal Gems, they receive a visit from Steven and Greg...

A week had passed since Lapis and Peridot delivered their big news to the Crystal Gems, and Steven just couldn’t stop thinking about it.  It’s no surprise, then, that the conversation quickly turned to the two barn mates when Steven paid his father a visit.

Greg still couldn’t quite believe it.  As he sat listening to his son excitedly talking about “a Gemling”, a thought occurred to Greg.

“Is there anything we can do to help them both?” he pondered aloud.

“I think Peridot has it all under control, Dad” Steven replied.

“No, but…” Greg continued, “Do they need us to buy anything for them?  I can’t imagine Peridot walking into a store with a handful of dollars!  What about a bed for the baby?  Or even a new bed for the happy couple themselves?”

“Hmmm…. Peridot doesn’t sleep, I think… and Lapis has the hammock, so –”

“Lapis is sleeping in a _hammock_?!” Greg interrupted, completely horrified by this.

“Huh?” Steven looked questioningly at his Dad.

“We can’t let a pregnant woman sleep in a hammock! It’s too dangerous, kiddo” Greg explained, a worried frown now sitting on his forehead.  After a brief moment of thinking to himself, Greg got to his feet, an idea planted firmly in his mind.

“C’mon, Shtoo-ball,” he said with a smile, “Let’s go and buy a bed!”

—

Lapis’ snores rang out loudly through the barn as she lay fast asleep in her hammock.  Somehow, much to Peridot’s amazement, Pumpkin was able to sleep through all this din – the little veggie was also in the hammock, snuggled up to her Mom as the pair of them slept soundly.

“I _swear_ the tractor makes less noise than that…” Peridot quietly mumbled to herself as she lifted another box of assorted items, “It’s a good job I love you, Laz.”

She glanced over at her sleeping partner with a loving smile, and quietly carried the box outside.  Once she was out, she began to tape the box closed and scribbled an address onto its side, checking the details on her limb enhancer’s screen which she had rigged-up to access the internet.  The enhancers, which she and Lapis had recovered from the ocean floor a few months prior, were supposed to be for “emergencies only”.  Peridot had become accustomed to not wearing them, after all, but sometimes they still had their uses regardless.

Peridot heard a familiar sound approaching – and looked up to see a van emblazoned with the words “Mr. Universe”, which could only mean one thing…

The green technician grinned as she greeted Greg and Steven.

Steven quickly spotted the roll of parcel tape in the small Gem’s hand.  “What are you doing with that, Peridot?” he asked her.

“I’m raising money for the Gemling!” Peridot enthusiastically answered, “I found an _incredibly_ useful website called eBid!  It’s a place where you can advertise your old junk for other people to buy from you!”  She allowed herself a small cackle before proudly continuing, “So, I’m selling some of our spare stuff!  I’m boxing it up to send out now.  I’ve actually raised _ten dollars_ from all this!”

She beamed at Greg and Steven, who both smiled back.

“That’s great, Peridot!” Steven told her, making the green Gem grin even more.

“In the meantime, before you go spending all that money, we’ve bought a gift for you and Lapis,” said Greg, “We just need to fetch it out of the van.”

Greg walked back over to the van and opened its doors. Sat inside was a partially-assembled bed as well as an assortment of blue blankets and pillows, a mattress, and… a rather large whale plush.

“Oh, that was Steven’s idea,” explained Greg with a smirk when he spotted Peridot eyeing the plush, “I chose the rest.  It’s a queen-sized bed, so it should work for the both of you!”

“Wow, thanks!” Peridot exclaimed, “Lapis is gonna love this!”

“Shall we take it into the barn and put it together?” Steven asked excitedly.

“No, we’ll need to assemble it outside.  Lapis is sleeping and I don’t want to wake her…” Peridot replied, slightly nervously, “She’s been getting a little… _angry_ … these past few days.”

Steven looked at his Dad in horror.

“Don’t worry, Steven!  It’s just what happens sometimes during pregnancy,” an upbeat Greg told his son as he put a caring hand on his shoulder, “Could you just do me a quick favour and grab the toolkit from out of the van?”

“Sure thing, Dad” he replied and hurried off to collect the tools.

Greg moved much closer to Peridot, a warm expression written across his face.

“It’ll be Lapis’ hormones, Peridot” Greg quietly told her once Steven was out of earshot.

“ _Hormones_?!” a puzzled Peridot asked, “But… that’s for organic life-forms, not for Gems.”

“Isn’t pregnancy _also_ something that Gem’s don’t usually experience, though?  And yet…”

Peridot nodded in agreement.

“She might snap at you a bit, and she might get upset – and even be really happy the next minute… but she won’t mean it,” he explained, “Please try not to take it to heart.  I know how you feel though, I’ve been there…”

“Thank you, Greg,” Peridot said with a small smile, somewhat relieved by Greg’s words, “I appreciate your advice.”

Just then, Steven came bounding back up to them, a toolbox in his hand.

“Right then, let’s get this bed put together!” exclaimed Greg, quickly changing the subject in order to keep his son in the dark about his conversation with Peridot.  He looked at the green Gem and nodded, before climbing into the back of the van to begin retrieving the bed.

—

The bed was fully assembled in no time, thanks to Greg and Peridot’s joint effort.  They stood back to admire their handiwork.  The metal bed frame was silver in colour, with a bright blue headboard to match the blue bedding.  Steven had proudly sat the whale plush in the centre of the bed so that Lapis wouldn’t miss it.

“Let me help you carry it in, Peridot…” Greg said.

“It’s okay, I’ve got this!” Peridot proclaimed, “I can get it inside silently…”

She lifted her hands and the bed began to float above the floor.  Slowly but surely, she started quietly moving towards her home, carefully levitating the bed in front of her.  She was going to put the bed against the back wall, underneath the picture of Uncle Andy’s parents that still hung in pride of place in the barn, now that Lapis and Peridot’s “Occupied” morp (comprised of several toilets) had been moved out of the away.  

“Easy, Peridot…” she whispered to herself as she lined the bed up.

She hadn’t been quiet enough, though.  Pumpkin awoke behind her and jumped down from the hammock. Not realising quite why a large bed was floating way above the floor, the small vegetable instinctively barked at it. Peridot leapt into the air in shock – breaking her concentration and causing the bed to slam loudly onto the floor.

“PUMPKIN!” she yelled angrily, “What’s the big idea?!”

“ _PERIDOT_! I could ask _you_ the same thing!” came an even angrier voice from behind the green Gem.  Lapis was awake, and she was furious.

“L-lapis!  I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you, it was Pumpkin, she-”

“I can’t get a moment’s peace around here!” Lapis fumed as she glared at Peridot.  The technician took a step back from her partner, and her face fell.  

“Lapis!” Steven called as he gingerly entered the barn, “Please don’t be mad at Peridot, she was just trying to bring you a gift from my Dad.”

Lapis looked at Steven in horror, and then at the bed that was in front of her.  The realisation that she’d once again been unnecessarily harsh on poor Peridot began to sink in.

“Peridot… I’m so sorry,” Lapis said softly, “I don’t know what’s wrong with me…”  She walked towards Peridot, who immediately grabbed her into a loving hug.

“It’s your hormones, Lapis,” she mumbled in the ocean Gem’s ear, “It’s okay.  But please, just _try_ to calm down a little, it’s not good for you to get angry like this…”

Lapis pulled out of the hug and nodded sadly, wiping a tear away from her eye.  She looked down at the bed in front of her and began to smile weakly.

“Thanks Greg, Steven,” she told them, “This was really kind of you.”

“It’s no problem!” Greg replied, “Any time!  You know where I am!  And you too, Peridot” he added, giving the green technician a knowing smile.

Lapis sat on the bed, admiring how comfortable it was. She allowed herself a little smirk as she looked at the whale plush that was sitting neatly in the centre.  She picked it up just as Pumpkin leapt onto the bed to join her.  The veggie took one look at the whale and then immediately tried to knock it out of her Mom’s arms.

“Pumpkin! There’s no need to get jealous of the whale!” she laughed as she set the plush back down again.  The others laughed along with her as they watched Pumpkin force herself onto Lapis’ knee, looking very proud of herself as she did so.

—

Once their guests had left, Peridot and Lapis sat back down on the bed together.  Peridot slipped her limb enhancers off and ran her hand through her hair with a deep sigh. She felt exhausted.

“Peridot… I’m really sorry,” Lapis said again, gently taking Peridot’s free hand in her own, “I’m so bad at this…”

“No no no, Lapis, it’s okay,” Peridot answered her.

“No, it’s not okay!” the ocean Gem exclaimed, “Hormones or no hormones, I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that!”

Peridot smiled at her.  “Lapis, please don’t worry about it…”

They sat looking at each other for a moment, when Lapis noticed something about her partner.

“Peridot – you look _so_ tired,” Lapis said with concern, “You should get some rest.”

She leaned over to the small green Gem and kissed her cheek.  Peridot felt her face burning up slightly, her obvious blushing causing Lapis to let out a little snort of laughter.  They’d been together for so long, but even after all this time Lapis’ kisses never failed to make Peridot blush.

“C’mon, Peri, please try to get some sleep…”

Peridot couldn’t argue with Lapis.  She hated sleeping, but knew it would be for the best this time.  She lay down next to her girlfriend, who gently placed the whale plush into the sleepy Gem’s arms with a wry smile.

Peridot closed her weary eyes and began to drift into a deep sleep.  Lapis sat next to her whilst she fell asleep, watching over her and caringly stroking her blonde hair.  Once the technician was sound asleep, Lapis slowly got up from the bed.  She gently kissed Peridot’s forehead and smiled warmly at her.

“Goodnight, Peridot” she whispered as she tiptoed away from the bed, Pumpkin following along behind her.


	3. Chapter Three – When You Wish Upon a Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is weighing on Peridot's mind - and Lapis is determined to get to the bottom of it...

_“P-peri…dot… I can’t…”_

_“Lapis!  Lapis, don’t try to speak!  Just… breathe…”_

_Peridot was pacing frantically at the foot of the bed as Lapis’ labour pains intensified.  She was gripping her tablet in one hand, after unsuccessfully using it to call Steven. She desperately needed help, but no-one would answer.  Her mind was a whirl – she had felt so well-prepared to help her girlfriend through the birth, and yet…_

_Lapis cried out in pain and Peridot ran to her side.  She took the Ocean Gem’s hand in her own, trying to keep a lid on the pure panic that was now bubbling up inside her.  Peridot’s eyes widened in horror as a sickening crack filled the air around her…_

_“LAPIS!” she yelled, “What was that?!”_

_Lapis groaned as she turned to face Peridot.  The green technician could now see her own look of abject horror reflected perfectly in the partner’s eyes, which had become a pair of lifeless mirrors – Lapis’ Gem had broken under the pressure._

_“No no no no no no… please…” Peridot whimpered as she frantically tried to redial Steven’s number on her tablet, “Please… help…”_

_“P-peri…”_

_Another crack filled the air as Lapis’ form disappeared in a fierce explosion of blue smoke and pixels.  Peridot’s anguished screams rang out through the barn as she watched the blue tear-drop Gem, now split clean in half, fall onto the bed…_

—

Peridot awoke with a start and tumbled off the edge of the bed, entangled in the blankets that she had been sleeping under.  Hands shaking violently, she lifted her visor in order to wipe away the tears that were now soaking her face.  She let out a hoarse sigh of relief as she realised…

“It was a nightmare… just a nightmare…  it’s OK…”

She gingerly pulled herself to her feet and looked around the room for Lapis and Pumpkin.  It was now extremely dark inside the barn as night had fallen.

“Lapis…?” Peridot called out. No answer.

“LAPIS?!” she cried a second time, panic beginning to set in.  When her yell was again met with silence, Peridot yanked her limb enhancers on and ran out of the barn as fast as she could.  When she got outside, called her partner’s name into the night air.

“Up here, Peridot!” a reply came from the truck that was embedded in the side of the barn.  Peridot looked up to see Lapis peering down at her from over the edge of the vehicle.

“Oh, thank the stars!” the technician exclaimed.  She immediately lifted an arm over her head and activated the limb enhancers’ helicopter mode in order to join her girlfriend.

The TV inside the truck was blaring out _Camp Pining Hearts_.  Pumpkin was sleeping soundly in front of the screen. For once, Peridot wasn’t even remotely interested in shooing the little veggie out of the way so that she could watch her favourite show.  Instead, she went and sat next to her partner, who was now giving her a very concerned look.

“Are you OK, Peridot?” Lapis enquired.

“Yeah… yeah, I’m fine,” Peridot replied, but Lapis wasn’t convinced.  The Ocean Gem watched as the technician stared at the floating fingers of her limb enhancers, which were anxiously intertwining with each other.

“Are you sure?  I mean…”

“Lapis, how did you even get up here?” Peridot abruptly asked, quickly changing the subject, “Isn’t it a little _dangerous_ for you to be flying in your condition? You shouldn’t risk putting strain on yourself like that…”

Lapis smiled.  “It’s fine, Peri!  I’m not putting myself in any danger.  Is that what _this_ is all about?”

Peridot didn’t answer.  Instead, she diverted her attention to the TV set. Her thoughts were chasing each other around inside her head, the intensity of the doubts that her nightmare had instilled in her growing more and more as each second passed.  After a few more moments of awkward silence, she nervously looked at Lapis.

“Lapis…” she began.

“Yes?”

“I…” Peridot hesitated, struggling to find the right words, “I don’t feel like I’m prepared for this… this whole _parenting_ thing!”

Lapis looked puzzled.  “What makes you say that?”

“It’s just that… well…” Peridot sighed, “I’m at expert in the field of Kindergartening.  My job on Homeworld involved me being there when new Gems popped out of the ground.  But… a Gem popping out of another _Gem_ … that’s not the same thing!”

“But, we looked into all this, Peridot,” Lapis tried to reassure her frantic partner, “We did all of the research, right?”

“We did, but… what if something goes _wrong_?!”

Lapis snorted, a slightly wicked grin forming across her face, “Well, it’s a bit too late to be thinking about that, now that I’m already pregnant!”

The Ocean Gem’s cynical humour was completely lost on Peridot for once, who looked mildly horrified.

“Lapis, I’m being serious! Maybe… maybe we should ask for some help?”

“That seems sensible,” Lapis replied, “Why don’t we take Greg up on his offer to help?   He _is_ a bit of an expert, after all.”

“Yeah, we should do that,” Peridot agreed, a little more upbeat now, “Didn’t Steven also say that Connie’s mother is a doctor?  Maybe he can ask her to come and check you over, Lapis…”

The green Gem looked at her partner and smiled weakly, a sense of relief finally beginning to flood over her.

“At least you’re smiling again now,” Lapis said softly as she shuffled to sit right next to Peridot, resting her head on the small Gem’s shoulder.  Peridot tenderly put an arm around her girlfriend.  She couldn’t stop her gaze from meeting Lapis’ stomach – which didn’t go unnoticed by the blue Gem.  Lapis carefully pulled the limb enhancer from Peridot’s free arm and took hold of her small green hand, placing it gently onto her baby bump.  

“It’ll be fine, Peridot” Lapis murmured, “We’re going to have our own little family… just me, you, Pumpkin and the Gemling…”

Peridot smiled contentedly.  She looked up at the sky, which was full of stars. Steven had once taught her the human tradition of “wishing upon a star”…  It’s something that she and Lapis had done on many occasions in the past, and Peridot felt like she wanted – or, rather, _needed_ – to do so again now.  She silently looked around and found the brightest star in the sky, focusing her full attention on it.

“ _Please let this all work out for us_ ,” she thought to herself as she subconsciously tightened her arm’s grip around Lapis, “ _I wish for us to be a happy family, forever_ …”

She had no idea how long the pair of them were sat inside the truck, just silently relaxing together under the moonlight, watching the night sky.  Merely being in each other’s presence like this was pure bliss for the pair of them. They were inseparable, bound together by an intense and pure love that they wouldn’t give up for the world.

The technician was suddenly brought back to reality by a rather loud rumbling noise coming from her shoulder; Lapis had fallen asleep and, as per usual, had begun snoring.  

Peridot chuckled to herself. She very slowly got to her feet and gently lifted her girlfriend into her arms.

“C’mon, Laz,” she whispered lovingly, “Let’s get you to bed.”


	4. Chapter Four – Just What The Doctor Ordered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a new day at the barn. Peridot and Lapis' conversation from the previous evening prompts them to seek the advice of someone who's an expert on pregnancy...

Peridot awoke feeling rather refreshed as the morning sun began to flood the barn with its warm light.  She turned over to look at her partner, who was still sound asleep next to her.  Peridot smiled; the blue Gem looked so peaceful, with little Pumpkin curled up next to her.  The technician carefully got herself out of bed and made a beeline for her tablet. As she walked outside with it, she began dialling a very important number…

“Hi, Peridot!” came Steven’s cheery response, “How are you and the mother-to-be this morning?”

“We’re good!” Peridot replied, “But I… uh… need to ask a favour.”

“Sure, what’s up?” the young boy enquired.

“I remember you telling me that Connie’s mother is a _doctor_ ,” Peridot told him, “Do you think that she might be able to come and give Lapis a check-over?”

She paused, noticing the slightly bemused look upon Steven’s face, before clarifying, “I mean, of course the physiology of a human is a _lot different_ to a Gem, but I feel that her expertise in the field of human matters such as _pregnancy_ might be just what we need right now!”

“I see…” Steven said, “I’ll speak to Connie and see what she says, okay?  I’ll let you know!”

“Thanks, Steven!”

Peridot ended the call and began making her way back to the barn.  She still felt somewhat helpless, and a little nervous, but her chat with Lapis the previous evening had begun to alleviate some of her stress.

The green Gem peered around the barn door and saw Lapis sitting up in bed, stretching her arms, as Pumpkin began yapping excitedly beside her.

“Lapis, you’re awake!” exclaimed Peridot as she ran to the bed, “Do you need me to get anything for you?  Can I help you get out of bed?”

“I’m fine, Peridot,” replied Lapis, “We’ve been over this, you don’t need to keep worrying about me so much.  Please… just relax.”

“Okay, okay,” Peridot answered, before quickly moving on to Lapis the news, “I called Steven just now, and he’s going to speak to Connie about getting her mother in to check you over.”

“Oh, that’s great!” the Ocean Gem smiled as she slowly got up from the bed, supporting her stomach slightly as she did so.  She walked over to her girlfriend and leaned in to softly kiss her cheek, causing the technician to blush.

“Come on, Dot, let’s go and relax while we wait to hear back from Steven and Connie.”

“That sounds good to me!”

Beaming, the small green Gem took her girlfriend’s hand and the pair of them walked outside together, with a very energetic Pumpkin running after them.  They hoisted themselves up onto the tractor and sat enjoying the sun together, laughing and joking… until Peridot received an incoming call on her tablet.

“Oh, it’s Steven!” she said before answering the call, “Hey Steven, is the doctor coming to see Lapis?”

“Yeah, we’re gonna make our way over to you now!” Steven informed her.

“Ok, see you soon!”

—

It wasn’t long before a smart-looking car pulled up near Peridot and Lapis’ house, looking almost comically incongruous next to the ramshackle of the barn.  The two Gems happily made their way over to meet their guests.

“Lapis!  Peridot! It’s so good to see you again!” Connie called out to them as she got out the back of her mother’s car, followed by Steven.  She ran over to Lapis to give her a hug, prompting Peridot to shoot Pumpkin a warning look – the veggie noticed this and didn’t make an attempt to chase Connie away from Lapis, but instead watched the young girl very intently.

They were interrupted by the car’s front door opening – and Connie’s mother, looking slightly perplexed, stepped towards her patient.

“Hello there, I’m Dr. Maheswaran, it’s nice to meet you both” she formally greeted the Gems, holding her hand out for a shake – a gesture which was completely lost on the happy couple.

“Hi!  I’m Peridot and this is Lapis Lazuli!” the green Gem told her, “Lapis here is carrying the universe’s first baby Gem!”

The doctor chuckled slightly and looked at Lapis, “Yes, I can see that!  Let’s get you inside so that I can give you a proper check-up.”

“Ok, I’ll come with you!” Peridot piped up.

“I’m sorry, Ms. Lazuli, but you’ll need to wait outside” Dr. Maheswaran told the technician, who looked back at her blankly.

“Ms. Lazuli?  But… I thought Lapis needed to go with you?”

“Oh, my apologies, I had assumed Lazuli was also _your_ surname as you didn’t give one when you introduced yourself.  How would you like to be addressed?”

“Uh…” the small Gem hesitated in confusion, “Just Peridot!”

“Ok, Peridot…” the doctor continued, “Please wait outside with Steven and Connie.  We won’t be long.”

“Thanks, doctor,” Lapis said with a smile as the pair of them went inside the barn.  As soon as they were out of earshot, Peridot looked at Steven and Connie in pure perplexity.

“ _Me_ , Ms. Lazuli?!  What does she mean?!” the technician asked them, getting rather agitated as she did so.

“Oh, Peridot, she probably thought you were married!” Connie replied, trying to stifle a giggle.

“ _Married_?”

“Sure!” Steven chipped in, “Marriage is an earth tradition!  When two people love each other, sometimes they get married!  One person starts using the other’s surname, so they’re, like, connected with each other.  Not everyone does it, but it’s just one way of showing that you _really_ love someone.”

“I see.  So is this… _marriage…_ the human form of fusion?” Peridot enquired with a raised eyebrow, her curiosity thoroughly piqued.

“Sort of, yeah!” Steven replied, “And if you and Lapis got married, you could be Lapis Lazuli and Peridot Lazuli if you wanted to.”

“Interesting…” Peridot replied, clearly very intrigued by this new concept.

—

Meanwhile, inside the barn, Lapis’ check-up was going well. She sat herself up on the bed and looked over to the doctor, who beamed at the blue Gem.

“Well, Ms. Lazuli, I’m very pleased to tell you that everything seems to be just fine,” she told Lapis, “Just make sure that you don’t over-exert yourself, and be sure to eat regularly.”

“Um… how regularly do you mean, exactly?” Lapis asked, “I’ve had _two_ meals since I got pregnant, is that enough?”

Dr. Maheswaran looked slightly horrified.

“No no no, that’s no good at all!  You need to be eating three times a day in order to keep both yourself and the baby healthy.  Try doing that from now on and I’ll come and see you again in a few weeks’ time.”

“Ok, thanks doctor,” Lapis answered, looking somewhat crestfallen, “But the Gemling seems healthy though, even if I’ve not eaten very much?”

“They certainly do seem healthy at the moment, so you have no cause for alarm,” the doctor replied with a kind smile, “Just make sure that you look after yourself, Ms. Lazuli, and I have no reason to believe that it won’t _stay_ that way.  Now tell me, do you have anything that you’d like to ask before I leave?  Any questions or concerns at all?”

“Actually… there _is_ something I’m concerned about”, Lapis began, “It’s… well, it’s Peridot.”

Dr. Maheswaran was puzzled by this, “Peridot? How so?”

“She worries about me far too much, I’m sure it’s not good for her!” Lapis answered, “We’ve been over all this before, in the past… but she still fusses so much.  She’s wearing herself out when she doesn’t need to.”

“Would you like me to talk to her about it?” the doctor asked.

“Yes, please…”

—

Dr. Maheswaran emerged from the barn, Lapis close behind her.

“So how’d it go?!” Peridot immediately asked as she raced over to them both.

“Everything is just fine, Peridot,” the doctor replied, “All Ms. Lazuli needs to do now is make sure that she eats regularly.  Three meals a day should keep her and the baby fit and healthy.”

“Excellent!  I can help with the food!  We have a whole field of veg–”

“Actually, Peridot…” the doctor cut her off in her stride, “You shouldn’t be putting too much pressure on yourself!  Lapis needs your help occasionally, but not all of the time.  You need to think more about your _own_ health so that you don’t wear yourself out.  You already seem to be showing some signs of stress, in my professional opinion…”

Peridot squeaked slightly, “I-I’m fine!”

“No, you’re _not_ ,” Lapis interjected firmly, “Please, just listen to Dr. Maheswaran…”

“Is there anything you can do to make things easier for yourself, Peridot?  I hear you have a pair of… _limb enhancers_ , are they called?” the doctor asked as she glanced towards Lapis, who discreetly nodded at her.

“Yes, the limb enhancers are designed to help Era 2 Peridots such as myself to go about our daily routines,” Peridot informed her matter-of-factly.

“Then you need to make sure you wear them more often,” the doctor told her.  Peridot looked over to Lapis, who was smiling at her now.  Peridot smiled back.

“Thank you, doctor,” Lapis said, “For everything.”

“You’re most welcome, Ms. Lazuli,” the doctor replied, “You both know where I am if you need me.  Now come on, children, we need to head back… I’ve got to get myself to work soon.”

“Bye Lapis!  Bye Peridot!” Steven and Connie called back to their friends as they climbed back into the car, “You too, Pumpkin!”

Lapis put her arm around Peridot as the car drove away, leaving them alone at the barn again.  The green Gem smiled to herself, relieved that all had gone well.  There was just one thing that she couldn’t stop thinking about – a new and exciting word, that was beginning to chase itself around her head…

_Marriage_.


	5. Chapter Five – “What’s a Candle?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot decides to make a candlelit dinner for Lapis - but is the green Gem plotting something else, too..?

A couple of weeks after Dr. Maheswaran had given Lapis a successful check-up, life was continuing to go swimmingly at the barn.

On the doctor’s advice, Peridot was now wearing her limb enhancers almost constantly – and had used her newfound energy to make some slight changes to the barn’s layout.  She had moved the television set from out of the truck, and put in onto a stand next to the bed.  She had also taken the old sofa from up in the barn’s rafters and placed this in front of the TV set, so that she and Lapis could sit together and watch their favourite show without the Ocean Gem having to exert herself to get up inside the truck; after all, Lapis was now almost two months into her pregnancy and it was beginning to really show.  Peridot estimated that she must be around two-thirds of the way through now, and absolutely insisted that her girlfriend continued to take things very carefully indeed.

With some help from Greg, Peridot had also installed a refrigerator and a food cupboard in the barn.  Lapis was acutely aware of the doctor’s advice of “three meals a day”, and this is something that Peridot was helping her with.

Amethyst was also of assistance – gleefully introducing Lapis to lots of different types of food.  Peridot was unsure about the nutritional value of certain of the food items at times (“Are you sure that these… _donuts_ … are healthy?”), but appreciated the help nonetheless. Lapis was enjoying herself too, and that was the most important thing to the small green Gem.

The barn also had a toaster now… and Peridot went hurrying over to it as two slices of bread pinged forth from its top.  She smiled to herself as she grabbed a plate and began buttering the toast, before putting it onto a tray and taking it over to her girlfriend, who was just waking up.

“Good morning, Lapis!” Peridot said brightly, “I brought you some breakfast!”

“Oh, thanks Peridot!” Lapis beamed as she took the tray from her girlfriend and began to nibble on one of the slices of toast that had been prepared for her.  She got a few crumbs on the bedsheets, much to Pumpkin’s delight – the little orange veggie leapt up onto the bed and helped herself to them.

Peridot chuckled while she watched Pumpkin eagerly running around on the bed beneath Lapis’ plate.  The technician then sat down on the sofa and brought up her limb enhancers’ built-in screen.  

Now that she had the fridge and the means for cooking food (thanks to the engine-powered stove that she and Pearl had rigged up together some time ago), she and Lapis had been making meals together.  Today, however, Peridot wanted to cook a meal by herself; for Lapis.  After doing some research, she’d found out about the romantic tradition of a “candlelit dinner” and was eager to prepare something like this for her beloved Ocean Gem. She was scuppered, though, by one small detail…

With a sigh and a furrowed brow, she typed into Google, “ _What’s a candle?_ ”

“I see…” she murmured to herself as she scrolled through the website that had been brought up by the search engine.

“What’s that, Dot?” Lapis called through a mouthful of toast.

The green Gem jumped in alarm and quickly lowered the screen, “N-nothing, Lapis!  Nothing…” She wanted to keep the meal as a surprise, for now.

“I’m just going to make a quick video call, I won’t be long” she continued as she got up from the sofa and made her way outside. Once there, she used her limb enhancers to call Steven.  When the young boy answered, Peridot immediately asked to speak to Amethyst…

“Yo, P-Dot!” the small quartz called out from the floating green screen, “What’s up?”

“Hi, Amethyst,” Peridot replied, “I need to ask a small favour.”

“No problem!  What can I do for ya?” she asked with a grin.

“Well…”

—

A few hours later, Peridot heard the familiar _zing_ of the nearby warp pad being activated. She looked over as her friend materialised – carrying a bag full of food and candles.

“It’s all here, dude,” Amethyst cheerfully told the technician, “Let me know how it all goes down!”

“I will do, Amethyst!” Peridot said with a nod as she took the bag, “Thanks a lot for your help.”

“Any time, sis!” Amethyst answered, “But I’m gonna make a quick getaway now before Lapis gets suspicious.”

The purple quartz hopped back onto the warp pad and waved to Peridot.

“Later, Dot!  And good luck with everything tonight!” she said with a grin and a wink, just before her form disappeared in a flash of bright light.

—

The sun was beginning to set over the horizon, washing the landscape with a warm orange hue.  Peridot was sat in the sofa again while Lapis napped peacefully on the bed next to her.  The technician was poring over videos on her tablet, flicking between them, trying to find just the right one…

She glanced up and noticed that Lapis was beginning to stir.  With a huge smile, she put the tablet down and ran over to the side of the bed.

“Hi, Peridot,” a groggy Lapis murmured to her girlfriend as she rubbed her eyes.

“Did you sleep well, Laz?” Peridot eagerly asked her. Lapis nodded in reply before stretching – and letting out a huge yawn.

“I, um…” Peridot began with hesitation, before deciding to just blurt out what she wanted to say, “I’m going to cook a _romantic candlelit dinner_ for you tonight!”

Lapis snorted, “Is this another one of those human rituals that you’ve been reading up on?  Like… what was it… marriage?  And dating?”

“Yep!” the green Gem gleefully replied while grinning at her girlfriend.

“That’s really sweet of you, Peri” Lapis said with a warm smile, “Do you need me to help at all, though?”

“No, it’s fine, I want to do this for you!”

—

Peridot took the ingredients that Amethyst had bought for her and laid them all out neatly across the work surface that she’d made, alongside some freshly-picked vegetables from the field.  The technician held out her tablet and then let go of it, allowing it to hover in place using her ferrokinesis.  She traced one of her limb enhancers’ floating fingers across the screen, loading up the cooking tutorial video that she’d decided to use.

She looked over to the barn, making sure that Pumpkin was nowhere in sight, before picking up a knife and beginning to chop the vegetables.

—

Peridot prepared the table as the meal neared the end of its cooking time.  She had draped a nice, new tablecloth over it and adorned it with several lit candles. They provided a subdued level of luminosity along with the moonlight that was now beaming down on the barn, creating just the kind of atmosphere that Peridot had hoped for.  

Once the meal was prepared and served, the technician went back inside to fetch her girlfriend.

“Peri, this looks _amazing_!” exclaimed Lapis after taking a seat at the table, looking joyfully at the feast of food that had been lovingly prepared for her.

“Wow, thanks!” came Peridot’s reply.  The green Gem grabbed a seat and sat down next to Lapis.

As the Ocean Gem tucked in to her meal, she couldn’t help but notice something – Peridot seemed to be very nervous.

“Are you ok, Dot?” she asked, looking over at the green Gem.

“Yes, yes, I’m fine,” Peridot answered with a small chuckle.  She discreetly resumed reading something that she’d scrawled on a piece of paper, over and over again as she held it out of Lapis’ line of sight underneath the table. She was also carefully keeping an eye on Lapis, to see how far she’d got through her dinner.

The Ocean Gem finished her meal and set down her cutlery. She opened her mouth to thank Peridot for all her hard work, but the technician did something that completely caught Lapis off-guard; for Peridot had reached over the table and taken Lapis’ hands in her own.

“Peridot…?” breathed Lapis as she gazed across at her now-blushing girlfriend.

“Lapis, I, uh…” Peridot cleared her throat before glancing down at the piece of paper that was now in her lap, and continuing on.

“Lapis, I… I love you,” she said softly, “I _really_ love you.  You’re perfect in every conceivable way and I enjoy every moment that I spend in your company, more than I can verbally express.  You’re the Percy to my Pierre, the meep to my morp.  I would be incomplete without you, and… I’d like nothing more than to spend the rest of eternity by your side.”

She slid out of her seat, still keeping hold of one of Lapis’ slender hands as the blue Gem looked on in wide-eyed awe.

Peridot dropped down onto one knee.  She retrieved a small box from underneath the table with her free hand and flicked it open – revealing a slim gold ring inside.

Blushing furiously, she looked up at Lapis.

“Lapis Lazuli, will you marry me?”


	6. Chapter Six - Go Together Like A Horse And Carriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis gives Peridot an answer to her question!
> 
> The Crystal Gems pay the barn a visit a couple of weeks later; and the happy couple realise, in this most perfect of moments with their extended family, that their lives are going to change completely very soon...

_"Lapis Lazuli, will you marry me?"_

 

Time seemed to stand still for the Ocean Gem as her girlfriend's words echoed inside her head.  She looked down at the technician, whose teal blush was becoming more and more prominent with each passing second.  For a moment, Lapis felt like she was dreaming.  Her mouth betrayed her as she tried to formulate her answer - but could only muster a stutter.  After a few seconds, which felt like a lifetime, the blue Gem came back down to earth.

 

"Yes," she replied, the moonlight shimmering against the tears that were now forming in the corners of her eyes, "Of course I will, Peridot!  I... I love you, too... you're my whole world..."

 

"W-wow..." Peridot stammered in reply, her emotions beginning to get the better of her.  With a shaking hand, she slipped the gold ring out of its box and slid it onto Lapis's finger as the blue Gem watched her.  Peridot smiled - it was a perfect fit.  A tiny white jewel was set in the top of the ring, catching the light beautifully as Lapis moved her hand to admire it.

 

"That's some sort of non-sentient earth rock," Peridot quickly pointed out, "It's quite common for humans to use these as decorations."

 

"It's beautiful, Peridot..." Lapis whispered in awe, "Thank you..."

 

"No, thank _you_ , Lapis," Peridot piped up, "Thank you for accepting my proposal!"

 

Lapis snorted with laughter as she pulled the small Gem into a gentle hug, tears of absolute joy running down both of their faces.

 

They sat in a hug which lasted for the rest of the evening, while the two newly-engaged fiancées quietly watched the stars together.

 

\---

 

The next morning, Peridot received a frantic call on her tablet.

 

“ _Well_?!  What did she say?!”

 

The green Gem grinned at the faces who were looking intently back at her from the screen – the Crystal Gems were all waiting with bated breath for the technician’s response.

 

“She said yes!” cried Peridot, as the tablet’s speakers erupted with the cheering and hollering of the other Gems - Steven and Amethyst in particular.

 

“Oh _woooow_!!  Congratulations!” Steven yelled excitedly as Amethyst stood next to him, cheering at the top of her voice.

 

“Wait... you all _knew_ about this?!”  Lapis enquired as she walked to stand behind Peridot, staring at the screen in disbelief.

 

“Of course we did!” Amethyst announced proudly, “I helped out quite a lot, y’know.  Dot couldn’t possibly have done all _that_ by herself...”

 

“Congratulations, both of you!” Pearl called delightedly, whilst waving into the camera on Steven’s phone.

 

The ever-cool Garnet looked on with a grin and gave the happy couple a thumbs-up.

 

\---

 

A few weeks passed since Lapis and Peridot’s engagement.  After a conversation with Dr Maheswaran, Peridot had managed to adjust her limb enhancers such that they could act as a monitor for the Gemling ("Don't forget where I am if you need anything, though" the doctor had reassured them).  This is something that was incredibly useful, even if Peridot was becoming slightly obsessed with it.  In spite of everything, she was still worrying about Lapis and their Gemling.  She put it down to a maternal instinct and tried not to dwell on it too much; but with Lapis’ bump seemingly getting larger by the day, pushing her worries to the side was becoming an incredibly difficult feat for the technician.

 

Peridot had been sat on the sofa since the early hours of the morning, carefully analysing the Gemling's data once more.  All the signs were positive; and also pointed to Lapis now being rather close to giving birth, which is something that the pair of them were overjoyed (albeit slightly nervous) about.  Lapis was sat outside at the table, enjoying the cool morning air, Pumpkin sitting somewhat protectively under the table next to her.  The Ocean Gem was scrolling through her fiancée’s tablet, looking at ideas for the wedding.

 

After a short while, Peridot stood up to go and check on the Ocean Gem - and let out a small squeak of surprise as the nearby warp pad activated.  She glanced over to see who was there...

 

"Yo, Double-L!" came a very familiar voice.  It was Amethyst – and she had both Steven and Pearl in tow.  Peridot walked over to greet the other Gems as they sat themselves down at the table with Lapis.  Grinning wildly, Amethyst placed a large bag of donuts in front of Lapis.

 

"Here we go, girl - a dozen donuts, as promised.”

 

" _Amethyst_!  You can't keep giving donuts to Lapis, they have no nutritional benefits..." Pearl scolded the purple quartz.

 

" _Relax_ , P!  It's all good...” Amethyst looked over to Peridot and Lapis for some reassurance, “Right?”

 

“Yes, I believe so,” Peridot answered matter-of-factly, her eyes glued to the screen on her limb enhancers, “The statistics that I have here all point towards the Gemling being perfectly healthy.  Besides, it’s _far_ from the strangest thing that Lapis has decided to eat recently...”

 

Amethyst’s eyes lit up instantly.

 

“ _Oooh?_ ” she grinned at Lapis as she leaned towards the blue Gem, eager to hear what unusual _foods_ she’d been sampling.

 

“Um...” the Ocean Gem blushed slightly, “I had a slight craving for hay... and there’s plenty of it in the barn...”

 

Amethyst burst into a fit of laughter; Steven was covering his face and trying not to join in.

 

“Oh _my_...” Pearl gasped, making Amethyst laugh even harder.  Peridot looked over at Lapis, who seemed slightly crestfallen. 

 

“C’mon Laz, it _is_ pretty funny!  You were laughing about it yourself yesterday...” a concerned Peridot said.

 

“Yeah, you’re right...” the Ocean Gem replied with a weak chuckle, “Sorry, I’m just feeling a bit out of sorts at the moment...”

 

“Oh my stars, are you ok?!” Peridot exclaimed as she jumped out of her seat and ran over to her fiancée.

 

“I’m fine, it’s just... everything _aches_ ,” Lapis replied with a slight groan as she tried to straighten her back out.  The size of her stomach was making everything rather difficult – as well as uncomfortable – for her now.

 

“Just... take it easy,” Peridot said soothingly as she grabbed her chair and pulled it up right next to Lapis, carefully placing her arm over the blue Gem’s shoulder.

 

"So, what brings you all here?" Lapis asked, attempting to change the subject.

 

"We just wanted to see how the two lovebirds were getting on," Amethyst answered with a wry smile, "Still wedding planning, huh?"

 

"Yeah.  I want to wait until after the Gemling is born before we actually have the wedding , though," explained Lapis, "It's going to be too much to prepare for otherwise... and I can’t exactly _move_ very well at the moment, either."

 

“That seems very sensible," Pearl said as she nodded in agreement.

 

"I agree-" Peridot's sentence was cut off by a familiar _zing_ and flash of bright light - as Garnet appeared on the warp pad, accompanied by Greg.  The others couldn’t help but notice that the tall Gem was carrying something large in her arms...

 

"Surprise!" she called with a grin as Peridot and Lapis stared on in awe.

 

It was a beautiful baby crib, which had been painted in a pale blue.  Inside lay some pretty green blankets, while a mobile full of stars and moons dangled over the top.

 

“I wanted to bring it here myself,” said Greg, “But I couldn’t get the darned van to start up this morning.  So, Garnet offered to help me bring this to you instead.”

 

“Wow, Dad, did _you_ buy this?!” Steven asked, staring at the crib with starry-eyes.

 

“Sure did, kiddo!” Greg replied, looking quite bashful.

 

“Greg, this is _beautiful_...” breathed Lapis as she inspected the crib, “Thanks so much!”

 

“Yes!  Thank you, Greg!  This is perfect,” Peridot piped up, running a hand across the crib’s meticulously-decorated wooden frame; upon closer inspection, it was engraved with a pattern that looked like the waves of the ocean.

 

“Aw, it was nothing!” a blushing Greg said, “I’m just glad you both like it!”

 

“Let me take it into the barn for you,” Garnet said as she hoisted the crib over her shoulder.  She paused as Pumpkin ran out from under the table and excitedly began yapping at her feet.

 

“Oh, we didn’t forget about _you_ , Pumpkin...” Garnet told her with a kind smile.  She lowered the crib again, allowing Greg to reach inside it – and pull out what appeared to be a fluffy, orange pet bed.  It, too, was full of new blankets and pillows.

 

“Awwww!” cried Steven, “A little bed for Pumpkin, too!”

 

Peridot and Lapis beamed, and the small veggie got even more excitable than she was before.  The two Gems couldn’t thank Greg enough for these kind gifts.  Hand-in-hand, the couple took a slow walk to the barn behind Garnet, with Pumpkin weaving her way in and out of everyone’s feet as they went.  Peridot and Lapis gazed at each other and smiled – a look of pure love written clearly across both of their faces.  They glanced back to the table, where Amethyst was joking with Steven as Pearl looked on bemusedly.  Everything about this day was perfect. 

 

This is a life – and, indeed, an extended family unit – that neither Peridot nor Lapis would swap for anything.

 

Lapis stopped walking and gasped as she put a hand to her stomach; she could feel something moving.  Peridot stopped too, and placed one of her hands onto her fiancée’s bump.  With a laugh, the pair of them realised what it was - they could feel their daughter kicking.  Peridot knelt down next to Lapis and gently kissed the baby bump. 

 

“It won’t be long now...” she murmured.

 

Peridot and Lapis both felt something else in this most perfect of moments.  An acute awareness that their lives would soon be changed forever... 


	7. Chapter Seven - Imminent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Lapis begins to get some unusual pains in her stomach and Peridot gets some surprising news from her Gemling monitor, it seems like their daughter might be due to arrive sooner than they had anticipated...

_“Things are going to change forever, Peridot...”_

_“I know!  But... isn’t it exciting?!  The universe’s first Gemling!  Our own daughter!”_

_“Yeah, it is – but it’s kinda scary, too.”_

_“What makes you say that?”_

_“Do you think... that I’ll be a good Mom?  Can we really do this?”_

_“Of course we can!  You’ll be an excellent mother, I know you will...”_

_“If you say so!”_

_“Yes, I do say so!  I love you, Lapis, and I trust you...”_

 

\---

 

It had been around three months since Lapis got pregnant – which, according to Peridot, was the equivalent of around nine months into a human pregnancy.

 

The technician sighed as she lugged the final box outside, all labelled up and ready to be collected by the mailman.  She'd been auctioning a lot of the clutter from the barn online again in order to raise more funds for the Gemling, as well as to clear some much-needed space.  

 

The right-hand side of the barn was now being transformed into a small nursery.  The crib which Greg had recently gifted to the happy couple was sat neatly underneath the rafters.  Peridot had spent some time the previous day putting pictures up on the wall behind the crib; mainly featuring herself, Lapis and Pumpkin, as well as a group photograph of the Crystal Gems.  On the wall to the right of the Gemling’s bed hung a large _Camp Pining_ Hearts flag.  The technician had also ordered a fluffy rug, shaped like an alien head, to place on the floor at the foot of the little crib.  

 

To the left of the crib lay Pumpkin's bed... but the veggie was outright refusing to use it.  Over the past couple of days she had become even more protective of Lapis than ever before, as though she could sense that the pregnancy was reaching its end.  She was closely following the blue Gem absolutely everywhere, and wouldn't sleep anywhere that wasn't directly at Lapis’ side - even though her own bed was next to the queen-sized one in the barn.

 

Peridot made her way back inside and saw that her fiancée was sound asleep, with Pumpkin snuggled serenely next to her.  The Ocean Gem had been having some difficulty in sleeping comfortably for the past few nights due to how far she was into her pregnancy, so Peridot was glad to see that she now looked very peaceful.  Her upper body was slightly propped up with pillows (something which Peridot had read about online) and this seemed to have helped a lot.  With a smile, the green Gem sat down on the sofa at the bed's side and pulled up her limb enhancers' screen, placing her free hand very gently onto her partner's bump as she did so.  With a quiet _ping_ , the Gemling’s data transferred over onto the screen.

 

Peridot read through the information that had appeared...

 

**_G E N E R A L   O V E R V I E W_ **

_GEMLING HEALTH: 100%_

_STATISTICS: No change._

_ESTIMATED BIRTH DATE: **Imminent** \- arrival in 1 to 2 days._

 

" _Im-imminent_?!" Peridot spluttered, before quickly catching herself so as to not wake Lapis.

 

_“Yesterday it said approximately one week... I guess this Gemling really is growing more quickly than we anticipated...”_ the technician thought to herself.  Before she could ponder it too much, however, she heard someone knocking on the barn’s door.

 

"Hello!  I have a parcel for you... and I believe you have some parcels for me to take away?" said Jamie, Beach City's mailman.

 

"Ah, yes!" Peridot replied, "I'll take this!  And the parcels to go are just outside here..."

 

As Peridot helped Jamie with the packages, Lapis slowly began to stir.  She carefully sat herself up on the bed, pulling her pillows up to support her aching back as she did so.  Her entire body was seriously feeling the toll of her pregnancy now - the past few days had not been easy.  She glanced next to her and saw Pumpkin sleeping soundly.  She raised a hand to pet the small veggie, but something made her stop...

 

An abrupt pain shooting across her stomach.

 

Lapis gasped in panic and instinctively moved a hand to her bump; but the pain disappeared again almost as quickly as it had begun.

 

Suddenly, Peridot bounded back inside the barn, cackling quietly to herself as she began unwrapping the parcel that she'd received from Jamie.

 

"Hey, Peridot, what’re you sneaking around for?" a sleepy Lapis called over to her fiancée, eliciting a small squeak of surprise from the technician.

 

“Lapis, I didn’t know you were awake!” Peridot replied as she continued to fumble with the packaging of her new delivery, “How are you feeling this morning?”

 

“Achy...” Lapis replied groggily, “My back is really hurting me.”  She didn’t want to worry Peridot by mentioning the fleeting stomach pain to her.

 

“Can I get you anything?” Peridot asked, before grinning wildly as the parcel finally opened – and she proudly unfurled the alien rug that she’d been waiting for.

 

“No, thanks” the blue Gem answered as she adjusted her position once more, waking up Pumpkin in the process.

 

The veggie immediately began to behave in a very strange way.  She whined and nuzzled herself tightly against Lapis’ bump.

 

“Pumpkin?!” a puzzled Lapis exclaimed, “What’s gotten into you?”

 

The Ocean Gem tried to gently move Pumpkin, but to no avail.

 

Peridot looked over to see what was happening on the bed.

 

“Pumpkin, cut it out!” she called; but this, too, failed to move the veggie.  The technician placed the rug into position and then dashed over to the bed.  She attempted to prize Pumpkin away from Lapis, but was stopped in her tracks – for Lapis winced and held her stomach as another pain washed over her.

 

“Lapis...?”

 

“I-I’m ok,” she replied, while shakily sliding herself off the bed and beginning to shuffle towards the sofa.

 

“Hey!  Take it easy, Laz...” Peridot said as she took her fiancée’s arm, helping her make her way to the seat.  With a groan, Lapis sat down.  Pumpkin leapt into her lap and continued whining.

 

Peridot moved behind Lapis, removed the limb enhancers from her arms and began to rub her partner’s back soothingly.

 

“Are you _sure_ you’re ok, Lapis?” Peridot quizzed her, “You’re not getting... _contractions_ , are you?!”

 

“I don’t know...” Lapis mumbled, “I’ve had a couple of pains this morning, but surely the Gemling isn’t due yet?”

 

“Uh... about that...” Peridot stuttered, “The monitor is now claiming the Gemling will be born in one to two days...”

 

“ _What_?!” Lapis yelled in alarm, “How’s that even possible?!”

 

“The Gemling must be a little further along that we thought,” Peridot explained, trying her best to stay calm, “Just... try to relax, Lapis.  Let me get you a drink...”

 

Lapis cried out as her stomach was squeezed again, causing Pumpkin’s whining to grow ever louder.  This time, it seemed to last longer than before.  Peridot hurriedly grabbed a bottle of water for Lapis and sat down next to her, taking the Ocean Gem’s hand as she did so.

 

“It’s okay, Lapis,” she said with a loving smile, “It’s okay...”

 

\---

 

An hour passed, with Lapis sitting as comfortably as possible on the sofa and Peridot doing everything that she could to help keep both herself and her fiancée calm.  Pumpkin’s whining was relentless now, which wasn’t helping the situation at all.

 

_“The Gemling can’t be due yet, it just can’t be_...” the technician kept thinking to herself, “ _The monitor has to be wrong!  Lapis is bound to feel achy, given how far along she is...”_

 

“Peridot... it’s getting worse...” Lapis groaned as she felt another terrible ache, this time lasting for much longer than the others, “It _must_ be contractions...”

 

The Ocean Gem stood up to stretch her back slightly.

 

“I need to lie down, Dot...” she murmured as she began to waddle back to the bed with Peridot’s assistance.  Before she could get there, though, she found herself doubled over in pain...

 

“ _Lapis_?!  What’s wrong?!” Peridot squealed as she held onto her fiancée, Pumkin barking loudly and incessantly at their feet.

 

Lapis gasped as she felt something gush beneath her skirt.  She looked down at the barn floor, then back up at Peridot in pure horror.

 

_Her waters had broken._


	8. Chapter Eight – Never Be The Same Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis' waters have broken, but no-one can get ahold of Dr Maheswaran.
> 
> Lapis is left in the capable hands of Garnet, Pearl and her beloved Peridot; while all that Steven, Amethyst and Pumpkin can do is wait...

Peridot let out a high-pitched squeak as she glanced down at the fluid which was now pooled at Lapis’ feet.

 

“Oh my _stars_...” she wailed, her mind a spinning vortex of emotions, “It’s starting!”

 

“Peridot...” Lapis murmured, clutching her bump in panic, “What do we do?!”

 

“ _Okay Peridot... it’s going to be just fine..._ ” the technician tried to tell herself.  She raised a hand in order to summon her limb enhancers back to her from next to the sofa, whilst simultaneously trying to support her fiancée as well as she could with her free arm.

 

“Lapis, just... hold on one second,” Peridot spluttered, slipping her arms inside the metal enhancers at speed.  Using the extra strength that they provided, she gently lifted the Ocean Gem up into her arms and carefully set her down on the bed.  Lapis gritted her teeth as another contraction squeezed her stomach.  Peridot sprinted across the barn as quickly as her legs would carry her and snatched her tablet from the floor, frantically going through her contacts in order to start a video chat.

 

" _Come on come on come oooooon_ ," she muttered to herself, waiting for the call to be picked up.

 

Hi, Peridot!" Steven answered, "How's--"

 

" _STEVEN_!” Peridot screeched at the bewildered boy, “Lapis is giving birth!  Bring the doctor bring the Gems bring everything you need _just get here RIGHT NOW_!"

 

"Oh my gosh, Peridot!” Steven gasped, “I’ll tell the Gems and try to call Connie!”

 

“Thanks Steven...” Peridot said with a deep breath, trying to calm herself, “Please... _hurry_!”

 

The green Gem hung up and began pacing back and forth, her limb enhancers' floating fingers flailing wildly around her.  Her mind was still in a whirl, she didn't know what to do for the best.  All of her research wasn't enough to prepare her for the enormity of this moment.

 

She was brought back to reality as Pumpkin whizzed past her feet and leapt up onto the bottom of Lapis' bed. She lay looking at her Mom and began to whine again.

 

"P-peridot... it hurts..." Lapis moaned, weakly reaching out to the small technician. 

 

Peridot quickly pulled the limb enhancers back off her arms and rushed to Lapis’ side.  She took her fiancée’s slender blue hand and began to stroke it, trying to soothe her stricken partner as another contraction hit her.  The technician could feel her eyes begin to sting with tears; she hated to see Lapis in pain like this.  Pumpkin, too, seemed to be getting ever more agitated by the minute.

 

"We're here!" a voice shouted from outside the barn, and not a moment too soon - it was Steven, with the other Crystal Gems behind him.

 

"Oh, thank the stars!" a relieved Peridot called back, not wanting to move from Lapis's side.

 

"Steven, I need you to go outside and take Pumpkin away," Garnet told him before he got too far into the barn.  She grabbed a leash that was hanging on the wall and passed it to Steven.  He recognised it as the one that Lapis and Peridot sometimes used when talking Pumpkin for a walk, then looked over at the veggie herself and realised why he’d need it; Pumpkin was now nuzzled tightly into Lapis’ side and didn’t look like she wanted to budge.

 

“Wait wait _wait_!  Where’s the doctor?!” Peridot cried shrilly.

 

“Sorry Peridot, we’ve not been able to get ahold of her yet,” Pearl replied as she raced to the bedside, “Connie said she’s at work, but she’s going to keep trying to reach her.  In the meantime...”

 

Pearl gazed at Garnet, who nodded.  

 

“Peridot, we’ve got this,” Garnet calmly said, before turning to the Ocean Gem, “Lapis, we’re going to help you through it.  You’ll be okay, just try to relax as best you can.”

 

Lapis and Peridot nodded.  Steven, meanwhile, looked slightly crestfallen.

 

"I wish I could help out," he told Amethyst.

 

"Don't worry about it, dude!  Looking after Pumpkin _is_ helpful!" the quartz reassured him, "In fact, I'll come with you!  Garnet and Pearl can handle this."

 

"Are you sure?" Steven asked, an expression of concern beginning to form on his face.

 

"It's fine, Steven!" Pearl called to him, before asking Peridot where she kept the towels and blankets, then hurrying away to gather them up.

 

Amethyst took the leash from Steven and bounded over to the bed, prizing the distressed little veggie away from her Mom.

 

“It’s for your own good!” she said through gritted teeth as she wrestled Pumpkin into the leash.

 

"We won't be going too far, Steven," the purple Quartz added, setting Pumpkin down on the floor and tightly grasping the leash as the little veggie tried in vain to get back to the bed.  Amethyst quickly ushered both Pumpkin and Steven out of the barn just as Lapis let out a scream of pain, almost squeezing Peridot's hand out of existence as she began to push...

 

\---

 

Outside, Steven and Pumpkin were already getting restless. Despite the distance that they'd put between themselves and the barn, every so often they'd faintly hear Lapis' screams, followed by Pearl yelling what sounded like instructions and Peridot screeching frantic words of encouragement.  Pumpkin kept almost yanking the leash out of Amethyst’s hand as she desperately tried to get back home to her mothers.

 

"Take it easy, girl!" Amethyst tried to reassure her.  The quartz then proceeded hand the leash over to Steven, shapeshifted herself into a pumpkin and lay down next to the original, "See, like this!  Just relax, your Mom is gonna be just fine..."

 

Steven looked at his phone.  He'd called Connie again after leaving the barn, but there was still no sign of her or her mother.

 

_“Did you manage to speak to your Mom?”_ he typed in a text message, shakily hitting “send” and staring at his phone in anticipation of a reply.

 

“Amethyst...” Steven began, “Lapis _is_ going to be okay, isn’t she?”

 

“I’m sure she will!  She’s in safe hands.  Besides...” she grinned, “Garnet’s not concerned, so we shouldn’t be either!”

 

“I guess so...” Steven answered, not taking his eyes off his phone.  He almost dropped it on the floor in surprise when it began buzzing – it was a reply from Connie.

 

_Steven I’m so sorry, she’s not answering her phone.  Must be dealing with something big at work.  I’ll keep trying._

With a sigh, the young boy placed the phone back into his pocket and lay down in the grass with Amethyst and Pumpkin, staring up at the fluffy clouds floating serenely overhead.  It would be so peaceful and calm today, if the atmosphere didn’t keep getting broken by the sounds of what was happening nearby...

 

\---

 

Inside the barn, Lapis was beginning to struggle.

 

" _THIS... HAD BETTER... BE... WORTH... IT!_ " she cried out in-between heavily panting.  She was gripping onto Peridot's hand so tightly that the technician wished she'd left her limb enhancers on.

 

"Lapis, you're almost there!" Pearl yelled from the foot of the bed where she was performing the role of midwife, "You can do this!”

 

The green Gem sitting next to her looked like she was ready to pass out...

 

\---

 

Pumpkin was trying to make a break for the barn again.

 

“Pumpkin, please!” Steven cried as he held onto her leash, “I know it’s hard, but _please_...”

 

Amethyst shapeshifted back to her normal form and sat bolt upright.  She could have sworn that she heard something in the distance – something different...

 

“Yo, Steven, can you _hear_ that?” she asked quietly, while gesturing for him to quieten down.

 

Steven stopped to listen... and his eyes widened.

 

“Oh my gosh, Amethyst!  Was that...?!” he cried with glee, barely able to contain himself.

 

“Yep, I think so!”

 

The pair of them grinned wildly at one another as they listened to the unmistakable sound of a baby crying in the distance.  Pumpkin broke free from a distracted Steven’s grip and sprinted back towards the barn.  The two quartzes looked towards the wooden house and saw Garnet standing in the doorway.  She lifted Pumpkin up into her arms and called out to Steven and Amethyst.

 

“Come on, you two – there’s someone you need to meet!”


	9. Chapter Nine - The Universe's First Gemling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crystal Gems welcome the newborn Gemling to the world...

Steven and Amethyst looked at each other, still beaming, and sprinted towards the barn.  Garnet placed Pumpkin on the ground to allow the little veggie to finally go inside.  However, she stopped the two quartzes in their tracks once they arrived.  They gave each other puzzled glances as Garnet knelt in front of them, placing one hand on each of their shoulders.

 

"Now then, before you can meet the new arrival, there's something you need to know," Garnet told them quietly, "Lapis is _extremely_ weak; she's not even been able to hold her child yet..."

 

"Oh my _gosh_!  Is she gonna be ok?!" Steven cried.

 

"She'll be fine in time, but she's in a lot of pain at the moment.  Her body was pushed to its limit by this, we're all astonished that she didn't poof...  She’s going to need some serious rest."

 

"Oh man, that sounds rough," an unusually sombre Amethyst chipped in.

 

"We're ok to go in though, right?" Steven queried.

 

"Of course," Garnet replied with a smile, "Lapis wants to see you.  And just one other thing - Peridot is feeling a little bit _delicate_ at the moment.  She fainted during the birth, it was all a bit too much for her."

 

"Oh, Dot!" Amethyst sighed.

 

Garnet stood up and looked down at them both with a grin.

 

"Steven, Amethyst," she announced, "Come on in..."

 

The quartzes both gasped at the scene that lay before them.

 

Lapis was lying on the bed, fast asleep, with Pumpkin snuggled protectively by her side.  Next to her sat Peridot and Pearl, each of them on one of the dining chairs from outside, which Garnet had fetched in for them earlier.  Peridot was holding something in her arms, which was wrapped up in a bundle of blankets; she kept looking at it and then back to her stricken fiancée.  The green Gem was sobbing uncontrollably, while Pearl caringly rubbed her back.

 

"Steven..." Lapis murmured weakly as she began to stir, "You're here..."

 

"Lapis!" Steven called out as he and Amethyst raced to the bedside.

 

"You ok, Lapis?" Amethyst asked.  The blue Gem nodded feebly in response, before gesturing towards her fiancée.

 

"S-steven..." Peridot sniffled, "We... w-we did it..."

 

"Come here, you two," Pearl said gently, "Peridot and Lapis have someone that they'd like you both to meet.”

 

The pair of them made their way around to the other side of the bed – and were barely able to contain their glee when they reached Peridot...

 

Loosely wrapped in the blue blankets in Peridot’s arms, her face buried in her mother’s shoulder, was the tiny Gemling.  The blankets had fallen down her back slightly, revealing her gem to the world; it sat in-between her shoulders, just like Lapis.  Steven noticed, however, that the cut and shape of the gem were identical to Peridot’s.  It was bright blue in colour, and Steven could have sworn that there was a faint pattern upon its surface that resembled that of the ocean.

 

The Gemling’s skin was light blue in colour.  She had surprising amount of extremely messy greenish-blue hair, which vaguely looked like a tiny triangle.  A small set of bangs sat just above her eyes. 

 

“Isn’t... she... b-b-beautiful?!” Peridot choked out in-between sobs as Pearl put her arm around the technician’s shoulders.

 

The Gemling turned around to look at Steven and Amethyst. 

 

“Oh!  She has your eyes, Lapis!” Steven exclaimed as he beheld the large, dark blue eyes of the baby.  She also had a little pointed nose, just like Peridot, and the almost cat-like shape of her mouth also reminded Steven of the green Gem.

 

"Wow, P-Dot... she's beautiful," breathed Amethyst as she stared down at the tiny Gemling in her friend's arms.

 

"What's her name, Peridot?" Steven asked.

 

"L... Larimar," Peridot spluttered as she desperately tried to pull herself together, "S-she's a Larimar..."

 

"Wow..." Steven gasped, stars in his eyes.

 

"Do you want to hold her, Steven?" Pearl asked with a smile.

 

"Oh wow, yes please!" he replied happily.

 

Composing herself now, Peridot very gently handed her daughter over to Steven and stood with him as he looked wide-eyed at the child. 

 

“Wow...” Steven gasped, gazing in awe at the little Gemling cradled in his arms, “Welcome to the world, baby Larimar!  I’m your Uncle Steven!  It’s so nice to meet you at last...”

 

“Hi, Larimar,” Amethyst said with a grin and a wave as she leaned over the baby, “I’m Amethyst!”

 

The purple quartz glanced over to the bed and saw Pumpkin, who was now looking as though she was feeling very sorry for herself.  Amethyst felt bad for the little veggie; she walked over to her and petted her head tenderly.

 

“Hey girl, you’ve got a baby sister!” Amethyst warmly told her.  She carefully picked Pumpkin up and walked her over to Steven and the Gemling.

 

“Pumpkin, meet Larimar!”

 

The bemused veggie looked at the baby with some interest, before barking happily.  Amethyst petted her again, which she seemed quite pleased about. 

 

“How are you doing now, Peridot?” Pearl asked, noticing that Peridot still looked a bit wobbly on her feet.

 

“I’m fine,” Peridot answered, “But I wish I could say the same for _her_...”

 

Peridot looked back at her fiancée lying helplessly on the bed.  She sat down next to her and took her hand.

 

“Lapis...” she murmured, “Are you okay?”

 

“I... think so...” Lapis replied faintly.

 

“Steven, we need to get the doctor to Lapis as soon as possible,” Garnet informed him, “In the meantime, go back to the Temple and collect whatever you need – we’ll be staying here for the night.  We can’t leave Lapis and Peridot on their own like this.”

 

“Garnet...” Peridot said in awe, her eyes filling up with tears again, “You’d do that for us?”

 

“Of course we would,” Garnet replied with a soft smile as she adjusted her visor, “We’re your family...”

 

\---

 

Steven returned from the Temple that evening with his sleeping bag and cheeseburger backpack, which he and Amethyst had stuffed full of snacks.  Peridot was still sat on the chair next to Lapis, holding onto Larimar as she kept a very close eye on her partner.

 

Both Lapis and the Gemling were fast asleep, and Peridot looked as though she was struggling to keep her own eyes open.  Pearl was pacing around the barn, looking over at the Ocean Gem every now and then.  Steven had pitched his sleeping bag by the side of the sofa, which Amethyst was laying on whilst tucking into a huge bag of chips, some of which were being fed to an extremely excited Pumpkin.  Garnet was stood leaning against the wall near the barn’s door, carefully observing the scene that was unfolding in front of her.

 

Steven yelped in alarm as his phone rang loudly, suddenly shattering the silence inside the barn.

 

“Connie!” he exclaimed as he answered the call, putting the phone onto loudspeaker so that the other Gems could hear.

 

“Hey, Steven!” Connie greeted him, “I’m so sorry for not getting in touch with you sooner... how’s everything going there?”

 

“Connie, you’ll never believe it!  Lapis has given birth, but-”

 

“WHAT?!” cried Connie, “Is she ok?  Is the _baby_ ok?!”

 

“The baby’s fine, but Lapis... she’s really weak,” Steven replied, his voice cracking slightly, “We need your Mom to check her over; she’s not even been able to hold the Gemling yet...”

 

“Oh no, Lapis...” murmured Connie, “My Mom’s been working late, but she said can get to you early tomorrow morning, is that ok?”

 

Steven looked over at Garnet, who nodded.

 

“Yeah, that’ll be fine.  We’re staying at the barn tonight, so we’ll keep an eye on Lapis until your Mom arrives,” replied Steven.

 

“Okay, great, I’ll let her know!”

 

“Thanks so much, Connie,” Steven answered, “I’ll see you later.”

 

“Bye Steven – and send my love to Peridot and Lapis, okay?”

 

“Will do.  Bye, Connie...”

 

Steven hung up and slowly placed his phone on the floor next to the sleeping bag.  Night was falling and the barn was illuminated only by the soft moonlight that was beginning to pour in from the open doorway.

 

Garnet could tell that the young boy was still agitated.  She walked over to him and sat down by his side.

 

“Garnet...” Steven began as he sat himself up, “Is Lapis...”

 

“Yes, Steven, she’ll be fine,” Garnet replied, “Trust me.  We’ll get the doctor to check her over in the morning when she arrives, along with Larimar, just to be on the safe side.”

 

Steven began to feel at ease.  He smiled as he felt Garnet put her hand onto his shoulder.

 

“Get some rest, you look like you need it,” she told him.

 

“I’ll try...” he replied, rubbing his weary eyes, “Goodnight, Garnet...”

 

“Goodnight, Steven,” Garnet said softly as she kissed his forehead.  She stood up and looked over at Amethyst, who had now eaten all of her snacks and was sleeping soundly on the sofa, with Pumpkin lying unconscious across her stomach.  The fusion glanced to Pearl, who had now sat herself down on one of the chairs at Lapis’ bedside. 

 

With a smile, Garnet made her way over to Peridot and Larimar.

 

The technician had fallen asleep in her seat, with Larimar still cradled in her arms.  Garnet looked down at the tiny child and saw that she, too, was sleeping peacefully.  The tall Gem picked up a spare blanket from the bottom of Lapis’ bed and placed it gently over Peridot and Larimar.  She crouched down next to the Gemling and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

 

“We’ll get your mother up on her feet in no time, just you wait...” she told the sleeping baby before sitting down on one of the other chairs next to the bed, checking to see if Lapis appeared to still be comfortable.  The Ocean Gem was out for the count, her snores ringing out loudly throughout the otherwise-silent barn.

 

And there Garnet would remain until the next morning, closely observing the blue Gem until she was awoken at sunrise by the sound of a car horn coming from outside the barn...


	10. Chapter Ten - Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The peace in the barn is suddenly broken by the sound of a car horn, awakening everyone who was sleeping inside; including baby Larimar.
> 
> As Peridot tries to calm her newborn daughter, the others realise that the source of the sound was Dr Maheswaran announcing her presence - and not a moment too soon...

“Oh my _stars_!” Peridot cried as she awoke with a jolt, her peaceful slumber interrupted suddenly by the loud car horn coming from just outside the barn.

 

She wasn’t the only one to be shaken by this abrupt sound – the tiny Gemling who was still cradled in her arms was now wide awake, and she wasn’t happy.  Her high-pitched crying began reverberating around the barn; immediately waking Lapis, Steven, Amethyst and Pumpkin.

 

“Oh no no _no_... it’s okay...it’s okay...” Peridot tried to reassure her daughter.  She held Larimar closer to her and stood up, slowly rocking the Gemling in her arms. 

 

“Peridot... what’s going on?” Lapis murmured weakly, rubbing her eyes.

 

“Lapis!  Some stupid _clod_ is making a noise outside!” Peridot ranted in reply as Larimar’s cries continued to deafen her.  Amethyst was now by her side, attempting to help her friend to calm the tiny child.

 

“Peridot...” Garnet spoke, getting up from her seat and looking over to the barn’s entrance, “It’s the doctor.”

 

“O-oh, right, of course...” Peridot spluttered.  She was beginning to regret calling her a “ _clod_ ” and sincerely hoped that she hadn’t somehow overheard this outburst.  The technician continued to rock Larimar gently in her arms until the distressed Gemling started to quieten down.

 

Garnet had walked with Pearl to greet Dr Maheswaran at the door.  While the two older Gems were explaining the situation to the practitioner, Steven swiftly scrambled over to Lapis’ bedside.

 

“How are you feeling this morning, Lapis?” he gently asked her.

 

“Weak...” she replied with a groan, struggling to sit herself up in bed, “But the pain’s not quite so bad now.”

 

“That’s good news, right Peridot?” Steven said cheerily as he glanced over to Peridot and Amethyst, who had now managed to calm baby Larimar completely.

 

“Yes, that’s-” Peridot began, but yelped in surprise as Pumpkin bolted past her feet and threw herself onto the bed, yapping cheerfully at Lapis.  She was still as protective of her “mom” as ever, it seemed.  She observed Lapis for a moment, before leaping happily into the Ocean Gem’s lap.

 

“Hi, Pumpkin...” Lapis said softly as the veggie began jumping up to lick her face, causing the blue Gem to snort with laughter.  Peridot beamed – the sound of Lapis’ laughter was music to her ears after everything that her beloved fiancée had been through.

 

“Good morning Lapis, Peridot,” came a voice from the barn’s entrance.  Pearl and Garnet stepped aside to let Dr Maheswaran see her patients. 

 

“Hello, doctor,” Peridot called, “Thank you so much for coming to see us.”

 

The doctor walked over to the bedside before turning to the other Gems.

 

“Could you please give us some privacy?” she asked them, “I need to give Lapis and the baby a check-up.”

 

“Of course!” Pearl piped up, gesturing for Amethyst and Steven to come along.

 

“But... what about Pumpkin?” Steven asked.  His heart sank as he saw the small veggie whining and snuggling ever more closely next to Lapis, “I think she wants to stay here, she probably feels really left out.”

 

“Pumpkin can stay, Steven,” the doctor replied with a warm smile, “But I need you to leave, please”.

 

Steven nodded in agreement, before racing outside to join the other Crystal Gems.

 

\---

 

Dr Maheswaran’s check-up had determined, much to Lapis and Peridot’s joy, that little Larimar was in perfect health.  Then came Lapis’ turn to be checked over, while Peridot watched on with a familiar sense of dread welling up inside her...

 

“Everything seems to be absolutely fine, Lapis,” the doctor told her.  The green Gem breathed a huge sigh of relief.

 

“But, how do you feel?  Are you at all concerned about anything?”

 

“I’m just so _weak_...” the blue Gem murmured, “I’ve not even held Larimar yet because I’m scared that I don’t have enough strength.”

 

“I see...” the doctor replied, “Are you in any pain at all?”

 

“Nowhere near as much as I was yesterday.”

 

“That’s a good sign,” Dr Maheswaran told her, “I can give you some medication which will help you to regain your strength quite quickly.  In the meantime, make sure that you get enough rest.  Don’t try to over-exert yourself at all.”

 

“Okay, thanks doctor,” Lapis replied with a small smile.

 

“Yes, thank you, Dr Maheswaran,” Peridot chimed in, still clutching Larimar closely to herself, “That’s excellent news.”

 

\---

 

“Ok, you can go back in now,” the doctor told the Crystal Gems upon leaving the barn, “As I said to Lapis and Peridot, please don’t hesitate to get in touch with me again if you need me.”

 

“We will do,” Garnet replied, “Thank you.”

 

Steven waved goodbye to the doctor as she drove away from the barn, watching on while the car’s wheels kicked up a dust trail behind them.

 

“Now what?” a very concerned Pearl asked, “We can’t leave while Lapis is still stuck in bed, can we?”

 

“No, we can’t,” Garnet answered, putting a reassuring hand upon Pearl’s shoulder, “We stay here at the barn, for however long it takes.”

 

\---

 

By the next day, Lapis’ health seemed to have improved substantially – much to the immense relief of the Crystal Gems.

 

It was around midday, and Steven was sat eating lunch with Amethyst on the sofa, while Pumpkin barked excitedly at the purple Quartz’s feet.

 

“Here you go, girl!” Amethyst called down to the veggie, dropping part of her sandwich for Pumpkin to joyfully devour.  Garnet and Pearl were stood on either side of the sofa, keeping an eye on the proceedings.

 

Peridot was standing next to Larimar’s crib, watching the baby soundly sleeping.  She had been there all night, never once averting her loving gaze away from her daughter.  She was suddenly distracted, however, as she noticed movement next to her – Lapis was awake and had pulled herself up into a sitting position on the bed.

 

“Lapis!” exclaimed Peridot, “How do you feel now?”

 

“Quite a lot better, actually,” she said as she grinned at her fiancée, “That medicine from the doctor must really be working.”

 

Lapis looked longingly over to the crib beside her, where Larimar was now beginning to stir.  She felt her heart bursting with pride as she observed the tiny child.  More than anything in the world, the Ocean Gem wanted to hold her daughter in her arms.

 

Peridot noticed that her partner was staring over at the Gemling, and knew just what she was thinking...

 

“Laz, do you want to try holding her now?” she asked gently.  Lapis nodded.

 

The other Crystal Gems stopped in their tracks and began to intently watch the happy couple.  Pumpkin immediately bolted towards the bed and leapt back up to her usual place at Lapis’ side.

 

“ _Oh em gee_!” Steven murmured excitedly under his breath as he held onto a beaming Amethyst.

 

Larimar had begun to awaken.  She gurgled happily as her mom looked over the side of her crib.  Peridot carefully leaned fully over the bed and carefully took Larimar in her arms, giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

 

“Larimar, I want you meet your other mom...” she said softly as she walked over to the bed.

 

Lapis looked up, an expression of pure awe written across her face.  She held out her arms and took the Gemling with a gasp.

 

“Hello, Larimar...” the blue Gem murmured as she gazed at the tiny baby cradled in her arms.  Larimar responded with another gurgle and reached one of her tiny, chubby hands out to touch Lapis.  Peridot sat on the side of the bed and put her arm around the Ocean Gem, looking lovingly at the face of their daughter.  Her eyes began to fill with tears of absolute joy; and she could feel Lapis’ shoulders starting to shake too.  Pumpkin snuggled herself close to Lapis’ side and silently stared at Larimar with great interest.

 

“P-peridot... look at h-her,” Lapis sniffled as she began to tighten her hold on Larimar, tears streaming down her face.

 

A rather loud sniffle suddenly rang out from the other side of the barn.

 

“Awww, c’mon P!” Amethyst cried as she leapt to her feet to hug a rather emotional Pearl.

 

Steven, too, felt tears pricking the corners of his eyes.  He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.  With a slightly shaky hand, he held the device in front of him and snapped a photograph of the happy family.

 

A photograph which would later be framed and hung in pride of place upon the barn wall.  It would be the first of very, very many more to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that this took so long to update! I'll try not to make you all wait quite so long for Chapter Eleven...


	11. Chapter Eleven - The Baby Manual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life in the barn is settling down nicely... except for poor Pumpkin, who isn't taking kindly to this loud baby.
> 
> Lapis decides to try spending some time with the veggie in order to calm her. In the meantime, Peridot is becoming obsessed with a book that Steven gifted to the happy couple - a guide to looking after a baby. Or, as Peridot likes to call it, "the baby manual"...

Lapis’ strength was building dramatically with each passing day, meaning that she was back on her feet in no time.  Now that she was able to hold baby Larimar without any issues, she would take it in turns with Peridot to soothe their daughter whenever she started to cry; and often, the proud parents would sit together with their child and just gaze at her in awe.

 

"We... we _made_ her, Peridot..." Lapis would murmur in disbelief, "Our own little baby..."

 

Peridot would smile proudly and reply, "It's remarkable... and she's so perfect..."

 

Steven had recently gifted the happy couple with a book - " _Parenting 101: The Essential Guide To Looking After Your Baby_ " - which Peridot had taken to studying intensely.  She was quite taken aback, then, when she realised that Larimar's development wasn't lining up with the book. At all.

 

"Lapis, the baby manual says that Larimar should not be teething until she’s around six months old" the bemused technician loudly announced one morning, pacing back and forth with her daughter nestled in her arms, "So why does she appear to be getting teeth _already_?"

 

A groggy Lapis lifted herself from the bed with a yawn and stood by her partner's side.  She looked down at the Gemling and noticed that she appeared to be slightly more fidgety than usual.

 

"She's probably just growing differently than a human baby..." Lapis pondered, leaning over to give Larimar a little kiss on the forehead, "I mean, the pregnancy itself was over very quickly, right?"

 

"Hmmm... yes, that seems like the only logical explanation," Peridot replied as she gently ran one of her limb enhancers' floating fingers over her daughter's cheek.  This immediately caught Larimar's attention; the child fixed her blue-eyed gaze onto the finger.  She raised her little arms to her face, grabbed ahold of the bright green digit and proceeded to chew intently on it.

 

"Lari, _nooo_!" Peridot wailed, while Lapis allowed herself a chuckle.  The technician's woes were considerably increased moments later when Pumpkin came barrelling across the barn towards her.  The veggie began weaving in and out of Peridot's legs while barking up at Larimar angrily.

 

" _Pumpkin_!  Cut it out!" the irate green Gem snapped down at her.

 

Lapis scooped Pumpkin into her arms with a sigh.  The little veggie had been acting very strangely ever since Larimar entered her life.  Lapis wondered if it might be a twinge of jealousy, or if she saw this often-loud baby as some sort of threat. 

 

The blue Gem walked Pumpkin over to the veggie's small orange bed and placed her onto it softly. She gave Pumpkin a pat on the head before sitting down on the edge of her own bed, followed by Peridot and an irritable Larimar.

 

Peridot sat down next to her fiancée while still cradling their daughter in her arms. Lapis looked over with a giggle as she watched the Gemling chewing on the finger from Peridot's limb enhancer while staring fixedly up at her mother. Her biting started to slow down after a few moments, and her parents couldn't help but notice that her eyelids were starting to droop.

 

Peridot gently took the finger from Larimar and slowly rocked her in her arms; all the while Lapis didn't take her eyes off the pair of them. Once the baby was asleep, Peridot put her into the crib and covered her with a soft blanket. The technician turned around to walk back to the bed and immediately became aware of Pumpkin whining.

 

"Pumpkin...?" Lapis began. The veggie scrambled out of her own bed and leaped up onto Lapis' instead, forcing herself into the Ocean Gem’s arms with a growl.

 

"What is _with_ her?" Peridot asked as she sat back down on the bed.

 

"I don't know," Lapis mumbled, setting Pumpkin down next to her, "I think it's something to do with Larimar..."

 

Peridot petted Pumpkin on the head. The orange squash began wagging her tail enthusiastically, her growling subsiding.

 

"We still love you, Pumpkin," Peridot said with a smile, "Larimar is a little bit _high maintenance_ at the moment, but it won't last forever." 

 

"Hmmm..." Lapis mused, “Perhaps I could take Pumpkin out for a short walk?  If you’re okay to stay here with Larimar, of course...”

 

“O-of course I am!” Peridot proclaimed with a slightly nervous chuckle, “I have the baby manual, and I’m certain that it won’t take the others long to arrive-“

 

“Oh _stars_ , I forgot all about that!” Lapis gasped.

 

The two Gems had been wedding planning recently; and had invited Steven, Connie and Amethyst over to the barn to help them do some more planning that afternoon.  The happy couple had been doing some research on human weddings for some time before Larimar was born - and assigned roles to their friends and family.  Amethyst and Connie had gleefully agreed to be bridesmaids, while Steven was exceptionally proud to be their best man.  Pumpkin would be the ring-bearer, Garnet the wedding officiant, Greg the usher, Pearl the witness, and as for little Larimar...

 

“Don’t worry about it, Lapis,” Peridot cooed as she put her hand onto her partner’s arm, “They’re not going to be arriving until later, I’m sure you’ll be back before they even get here!”

 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right...”

 

Pumpkin carefully watched Lapis as the Ocean Gem walked across the barn and grabbed the leash from the wall.  With an excited yap, the small orange veggie ran towards her Mom.

 

“C’mon Pumpkin, let’s go take a little walk on the beach!” Lapis called.

 

The blue Gem looked back over to her fiancée and daughter with a warm smile.

 

“See you later, both of you!” With a cheeky wink, she blew a kiss to Peridot, causing a blush to spread across the technician’s face.  Lapis let out a small snort of laughter and strolled out of the barn with a leashed Pumpkin in tow.

 

Peridot sat cradling her daughter until she heard the _zing_ of the warp pad signalling Lapis and Pumpkin’s exit.

 

“ _Okay Peridot, you’ve got this_...” the green Gem murmured to herself.  She stood up as slowly as possible and made her way across to Larimar’s crib.  She pulled back the fluffy blanket and lay the sleeping baby inside, tucking her in gently.

 

The technician sighed happily as she beheld the Gemling.  With her heart full of pride, and her eyes rapidly becoming full of tears, she grabbed her tablet and took yet another photograph of the child.  Unsurprisingly, Peridot had an entire folder full of such pictures, some of which she was hoping to get printed and put into an album one day.

 

With one last loving look over to her daughter, the green Gem strode across the barn to the sofa.  She grabbed the “baby manual” once more and pored over its pages, trying to make sense of exactly what to expect with Larimar’s development – even if the order of things, as well as the timescale, was slightly skewered compared to that of a human baby.

 

Peridot had no idea how long she was studying the book for; the only thing that managed to break her concentration was Larimar’s occasional gurgling in her sleep, which made the technician leap off the sofa each time and race across to the crib to check that her daughter was still okay.

 

After a while, a loud noise from outside the barn made Peridot yelp in shock – she had been so engrossed in the book that she forgot Lapis and Pumpkin were going to be using the warp pad to come home.  The green Gem set the book down and went to greet her fiancée at the door.  She grinned when she saw Steven, Connie and Amethyst materialise on the warp pad behind Lapis.

 

“ _Wow_ , what good timing!” Peridot exclaimed.

 

The Ocean Gem chuckled, “Not exactly!  I saw Steven at the beach, so we met with the others and came back here together.”

 

“Hi, Peridot!” Connie and Steven chirped in unison, happily racing over to give the green Gem a big hug.

 

“Hey P-Dot!” Amethyst called out as she made her way towards the barn with Pumpkin happily riding on her shoulder, “How’s the little one doing?”

 

“She’s sleeping at the moment,” Peridot answered, “Come on in, but please keep your voices down...”

 

“Gotcha!” Amethyst whispered with a grin.  Peridot noticed that the purple quartz appeared to be carrying a stack of bridal magazines under her arm as she walked inside with the others.

 

Unlike the others, Connie had not met Larimar yet.  The young girl silently beamed down at the baby, trying her best to stifle a small squeal.

 

“She’s so gorgeous, oh my gosh...” Connie mumbled to Peridot and Lapis when she was far enough away from the crib to not risk disturbing Larimar’s slumber.  She quietly seated herself on the sofa next to Steven, with the Gems opting to sit on the edge of the queen-sized bed next to it.  Pumpkin was very quick to jump off Amethyst’s shoulder and wedge herself snugly in-between Peridot and Lapis.

 

“So, I was thinking...” Amethyst began, but stopped abruptly.  The others had heard it, too.  Exchanging a look of horror, Peridot and Lapis raced over to the side of Larimar’s crib, with their guests not too far behind them. 

 

The Gemling was sniffling quite loudly in her sleep – and seemed to be getting rather distressed.

 

“Is she ok?!” Lapis asked frantically, lifting Larimar out of the crib.

 

“L-larimar...?”

 

The baby opened her eyes blearily, rubbing a chubby hand across her tiny nose.  She quickly screwed her eyes back up and took a huge gasp of air – before letting out a massive sneeze.

 

Another loud gasp instantaneously rang out in the barn... but this time, it was from everyone _except_ for Larimar, who was now giggling and wildly waving her short arms around.

 

“Oh my _stars_...” breathed Lapis, while Connie and Steven held onto each other excitedly, staring at the Gemling in pure glee.

 

“Dude, it must have been the shock of the sneeze or something!” Amethyst uttered.

 

Now sprouting from Larimar’s back, with her Gem sitting neatly in the middle, was a tiny pair of water wings – a perfect, miniature replica of the ones that Lapis could summon at will.

 

“...W-well, _that_ certainly wasn’t in the baby manual...” a gobsmacked Peridot managed to splutter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, everyone. I'm finally back into my writing groove now - so, all being well, I might be able to go back to more regular updates for this fic.


	12. Chapter Twelve - Sibling Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is amazed by Larimar's newfound ability - except for "big sister" Pumpkin, who is still apparently very jealous of the Gemling.
> 
> An exasperated Peridot eventually hatches a plan to try and get Pumpkin to warm up to little Larimar...

“I... I can’t believe this...” an awestruck Lapis mumbled as she stared at the water wings protruding from her daughter’s back, “She has my powers?!”

 

She turned to Peridot for her input, but the technician was equally bewildered.

 

“That’s so cool, oh my gosh!” Steven cried, “Look at her!”

 

Larimar was giggling wildly, flapping her tiny little wings behind her as her mother held onto her.  The excitement was short lived, however – after only a few moments, the wings disappeared again.  The Gemling looked puzzled, and screwed her face up in an apparent attempt to make the wings reappear, but to no avail. 

 

“Hey, it’s ok Larimar!  It’s probably going to take some practice--”

 

Before Peridot could finish her sentence, the Gemling had thrown her head back and started to cry loudly.

 

“Oh no...” Lapis murmured, holding her baby closer to her to try and calm her down.  Larimar had absolutely no intention of calming down, however, and instead began screeching and flailing her arms around even more.

 

“Aw man, she’s totally inherited Peridot’s temper!” Amethyst told Steven under her breath. 

 

Meanwhile, Connie ran over to Lapis.  “Is there anything we can do to help?”

 

“I don’t know,” Lapis wailed, “She’s never gotten this upset before...”

 

“Ok, everyone just _calm down_ ,” Peridot called out over the chaos, making her way over to Lapis’ side.

 

Steven watched on helplessly as everyone tried their hardest to quell Larimar’s temper.  He was so focused on what was happening with the Gemling that it took him a moment to become aware of something tapping the back of his leg.  Startled, he spun around – only to see a very sad Pumpkin nudging him gently, her soft whining being drowned out by the baby’s incessant screaming.

 

“Oh, _Pumpkin_...” he sighed, crouching down to stroke her head, “It’s okay...”

 

He lifted the veggie into his arms and swiftly took her outside, away from all the noise. 

 

“I guess you feel like you’ve been forgotten, huh?” Steven asked Pumpkin, who gave another whine in response as she glanced longingly over at the barn, “Maybe when Larimar’s a bit older, you’ll be able to play with her!  I mean, she’s your sister... well, _kind of_... but Lapis and Peridot love you both just the same, I know they do.”

 

Pumpkin was thoroughly unconvinced by this, and remained in a foul mood for the rest of the day.

 

Even after Larimar was sleeping soundly in her crib again and the others were poring over their wedding magazines, Pumpkin continued to mope – and wedged herself in between her moms at every opportunity.

 

Pumpkin’s apparently jealousy of her baby sister would continue like this for a few days, with no sign of letting up.

 

Around a week after Larimar first sprouted her wings, she had been unable to reproduce them again.  She’d developed a few teeth in the meantime, which was made a lot easier by a bright green teething ring that Peridot managed to get ahold of for her daughter.  The technician was cleaning the ring when she became distracted by her fiancée’s voice coming from across the barn.

 

“C’mon, Larimar, like this!”

 

Lapis was stood next to Larimar’s crib with her back to the little Gemling, who was gazing up intently at her mother.  With a soft blue glow emitting from her Gem, Lapis summoned her water wings for Larimar to see.  The Ocean Gem turned around and leaned over the side of the crib, the morning sun catching her wings and causing them to sparkle enchantingly – a sight which did not go unnoticed by a lovestruck Peridot.

 

Lapis grinned down at her daughter, “Can you do that, huh?”

 

Larimar just stared back at her mom and started babbling incoherently.  She had been doing this a lot recently, but had yet to utter her very first real word.  The Ocean Gem chucked and lifted the babbling baby out of her crib.  Larimar reached out her arms towards Lapis and continued to try communicating with her.

 

“Oh, you’re getting bigger, Lari!” Lapis exclaimed – and she was right.  Although still small and clearly in her very vulnerable infant stage, the Gemling had nonetheless grown quite significantly since her birth.

 

The blue Gem leaned over her child and blew a huge raspberry on her stomach, causing Larimar to giggle vociferously while Peridot watched on with a proud smile.  A loud yap broke Peridot’s dreamy mood completely as Pumpkin raced over to her and began to jump up her leg.  The green Gem reached down to pick Pumpkin up; the little veggie’s tail wagged vigorously and she licked Peridot’s face wildly in-between barks.

 

“You’re in a better mood today, then?” Peridot commented sarcastically to Pumpkin; she couldn’t help but smile at the veggie all the same, though.

 

The technician set Pumpkin down on the ground after a few moments.  The orange squash began to make a dash for her bed, but stopped abruptly when she saw Lapis playing with Larimar. 

 

“One day, you’ll be able to do this...” a grinning Lapis told her daughter.  The Ocean Gem summoned her wings once more and launched herself into the barn rafters while still holding onto the giggling Gemling tightly.  Pumpkin started up at the pair of blue Gems – and began to growl angrily.

 

“You’re going to have to get used to this, Pumpkin!” Peridot sternly exclaimed, marching over to where the veggie was standing, “Larimar isn’t going anywhere.”

 

Pumpkin continued to yap, completely oblivious to her mother’s words.  Lapis touched down next to Larimar’s crib and placed the baby back inside it, before turning to Pumpkin.

 

“What’s gotten into you?” she asked, “Are you still jealous of Larimar?”

 

“She could very well be,” Peridot pondered, “The baby manual did mention something like this, called _sibling rivalry_...”

 

“Did it say how to deal with it?” Lapis asked, a look of desperation in her eyes.

 

“ _Well_...”

 

\---

 

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Peridot?” a concerned Lapis asked her partner.

 

“No... but we have to try _something_...” Peridot cautiously replied.

 

The technician had decided that one way of trying to get Pumpkin to warm up to Larimar would be for the two of them to play together.  Lapis and Peridot both watched attentively from the barn floor, as Larimar sat on the alien-shaped rug at the foot of her crib with Pumpkin not too far from her.  The protective parents were ready to swoop in if Pumpkin’s mood continued in the same vein as before.  Larimar ran her chubby hands through the fluffy rug happily, glancing over at Pumpkin every so often with an innocent smile.  Pumpkin was giving her a stern look in return, much to Lapis and Peridot’s disdain.  The Gemling rolled onto her stomach and stared at Pumpkin in wide-eyed wonder.  She reached her tiny hand out to try and touch the veggie, causing Pumpkin to quickly back away with a quiet growl.

 

Larimar opened her mouth to babble again...  but this time, she seemed to be trying to form a word. 

 

“P...puh...”

 

“Peridot?!” the technician exclaimed with glee, leaning towards her daughter, “Are you trying to say Peridot?”

 

“Puh...”

 

“It’s _Pe-ri-dot_...”

 

“Pum... _Pumpkin_!”

 

Lapis and Peridot gasped in unison while Larimar continued to repeat her first word over and over again, stopping only to giggle.

 

“Pumpkin!  Pumpkin!”

 

The orange veggie paused in her tracks and inched closer towards Larimar, her head on one side as she watched the child calling her name.

 

“PUMPKIN!”

 

That was enough for Pumpkin.  Tail wagging excitedly, she leapt across the rug and sat directly in front of her sister with a grin.  The veggie yapped happily as Larimar reached out again, putting both of her little hands onto Pumpkin.  The orange squash nuzzled her sister, who began to laugh again.

 

“Her first word, oh my stars!” Lapis breathed, grabbing hold of Peridot in excitement.

 

Peridot grinned proudly, “It’s amazing!  But...” she paused, looking slightly bemused now, “Seriously?  _That_ is what it took for Pumpkin to accept her?”

 

Lapis let out a small snort of laughter, “Well... at least it worked, right?  She knows that Larimar cares about her now...”

 

“Of course,” Peridot replied, “Perhaps she thought that Larimar was replacing her, but now she feels like they’re equals.”

 

“Maybe,” Lapis laughed, “Anything is possible with Pumpkin!  Who knows _what_ she’s thinking...”

 

The relieved couple looked on as Pumpkin licked Larimar, causing the Gemling to laugh uncontrollably.  They sat, hand-in-hand, and watched the two children playing together until Larimar started to get too sleepy to carry on.  Pumpkin observed intently when Peridot scooped-up the exhausted baby and set her down in her crib.  The veggie then proceeded to drag her own bed across the barn floor, so that it was as close to the crib as she could possibly get it, and lay down on it calmly.

 

At long last, peace was restored to the barn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all enjoying the fic so far! I'm having a blast writing it :)
> 
> There's still plently more to come, so please stay tuned~


	13. Chapter Thirteen - They Grow Up So Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since she spoke her first word, Larimar's speech has been developing at a steady pace.
> 
> She still has a few more surprises up her sleeve, though - which Lapis and Peridot are about to discover...

"The cow says... _moooo_!"

 

"Cow say 'oo!  Cow say 'oo!"

 

Larimar lay on her front atop the bright green alien rug on the barn floor, excitedly trying to copy a new toy which Steven had given to her.  Next to her was a very bemused Pumpkin, whose head was tilted onto one side as she observed her "younger sister" with interest.

 

The proud parents were perched on the edge of the bed, beaming as they looked on at little Larimar.  Peridot was levitating her tablet in front of them, its video recording mode capturing this lovely moment.

 

"She's learning so quickly," Lapis commented.

 

"Well, of _course_ she is!" Peridot scoffed with a smug smile, "She's _my_ daughter!"

 

Lapis chuckled, "Wow, Peridot, your ego puts the Diamonds to shame sometimes!"

 

"Thank you!" Peridot replied cheerfully, letting her fiancée’s sarcasm sail over her head.  Lapis stuck her tongue out playfully at the technician, causing her to start cackling.

 

Larimar most certainly _was_ developing at a very quick rate.  Her speech was getting slightly more advanced by the day in spite of her appearance still very much being that of an infant.  She was also now able to recognise Lapis and Peridot as her “Mamas” – even if she had some difficulty pronouncing their names.

 

The talking toy that Steven has given to the Gemling seemed to be helping her, too.  He had excitedly told Lapis and Peridot about how his Dad had bought one for him when he was a young child, so he figured that little Larimar might like one, too.

 

"The dog says... _woof woof_!"

 

Larimar paused, looking puzzled by what the toy was telling her.  She reached out a chubby hand to activate it again.

 

"The dog says... _woof woof_!"

 

The Gemling glanced at the toy and then over to Pumpkin, laughing happily.

 

" _Pumpkin_ say woof woof!" she babbled, putting her arms out to Pumpkin as she spoke.

 

Pumpkin began barking in response, wagging her tail wildly.  Larimar giggled even more, snorting slightly as she did so.

 

"Oh my stars, she's so clever!" Lapis cooed.

 

"Yes, she is!" Peridot grinned, "And I think we know where she got that _laugh_ from, too!"

 

The Ocean Gem blushed.  She hated the fact that she snorted when laughing - but Peridot, on the other hand, thought it was adorable.

 

The Gemling attempted to get up on her feet, but fell back down onto her knees again.  Looking slightly dejected, she instead crawled over to her crib and attempted to use it as leverage.  She chuckled to herself as she managed to pull herself up into a standing position.

 

"Larimar, be careful!" Lapis called out, getting up off the bed.

 

Larimar turned her head to look at Lapis with a huge smile.

 

"Mama Lappy!" she cried happily, instantly letting go of the crib's bars and tumbling backwards.

 

Lapis gasped, racing forwards to try and catch Larimar before she bumped her head on the floor - but the tiny Gemling shot up into the air instead!

 

"Wh- _what_?!" Lapis spluttered, beholding her daughter with a wide-eyed stare.  Larimar had actually managed to summon her water wings and was now flying around in an erratic circle way above Lapis' head.

 

"Larimar!  Get _down_!" Peridot cried out in horror, terrified that the baby might hurt herself if she lost control of her wings.

 

Larimar gazed down at Peridot and began to giggle, "Mama Pellydot!  Mama Pellydot!"

 

"Don't you _Mama Pellydot_ me!  Your weaponised cuteness isn't going to work this time!" the technician called back up to the barn's rafters, allowing herself the smallest of smiles in spite of her stern tone.  Pumpkin was now yapping up at the flying baby, as if urging her to listen to her parents.

 

Without a moment's hesitation, Lapis summoned her own water wings and leapt towards the ceiling, swiftly scooping Larimar into her arms.  The Gemling's bottom lip began to tremble as Lapis brought her back down to the ground.

 

"Well, you were the one who wanted her to start flying, and _now look_ what’s happened!” Peridot half-jokingly scolded Lapis.

 

"Yes, but not like _this_!" Lapis replied, "It's far too dangerous for her to just whizz around inside the barn like that when she can barely even _crawl_ in a straight line!"

 

Right on cue, Larimar began to cry loudly.

 

“Oh no, Lari...” Lapis said softly, rocking the baby gently in her arms, “It’s for your own good!  Mama Lapis will take you flying when you’re a bit bigger, okay?”

 

The Gemling sniffled and turned to bury her face in Lapis’ shoulder.  The Ocean Gem sighed, making her way over to her bed.  She sat Larimar down with her back against the pillows, raising a hand in front of the baby’s face.  The Gemling was transfixed by the movement of her mother’s hand – and watched her own tears float away from her face.

 

“There, no more tears,” Lapis told her daughter, deftly moving her hand in order to form a smiley face in midair with the water.  Larimar look on in awe, her crying subsiding as she watched Mama Lapis’ hydrokinesis working its magic on her tears.

 

Peridot sat down on the bed next to Lapis and Larimar, reaching over to plant a small kiss on the baby’s forehead.  Pumpkin was in hot pursuit – the veggie flung herself up onto the bed and nuzzled her sister softly.

 

The happy couple looked at each other, and breathed a sigh of relief in unison.

 

They could only hope now that Larimar wouldn’t try to use her wings again anytime soon.

 

\---

 

That evening, Lapis was sat reading on her bed by the soft white moonlight, with Peridot lying next to her.  The green Gem had her head in her partner’s lap and was playing a game on her tablet.  Every so often, she would look over the top of her game to check that Larimar and Pumpkin were both sound asleep.

 

“Yes!  I’m so _good_ at this game!” Peridot yelled suddenly, grinning like a maniac as she gripped the tablet in her hands.

 

“Peridot, keep it _down_!” Lapis hissed, gesturing towards the sleeping children.

 

“R-right, sorry...” Peridot whispered in reply, “But I really _am_ the best at this!  Playing it without the limb enhancers does wonders for my dexterity someti— _AAAAAAAAH_!!”

 

Peridot screeched in alarm as the tablet flew out of her hands, pulled away from her by an invisible force.

 

“Peridot, what is _wrong_ with you?” Lapis cried, jumping off the bed.  She looked over to see that her fiancée was now hopping around at the other side of the bed, frantically flailing at the tablet that was soaring over her head.

 

“What’s going on?” Lapis called out in confusion, “Peridot...?”

 

A very loud giggle stopped both Gems in their tracks.  They looked across to the crib... and saw Larimar staring right at them, an arm raised above her head, reaching out towards the tablet.

 

“ _Larimar_?!”  Peridot squealed, “ _You’re_ doing this to my tablet?!”

 

“Tablet!  Tablet!” the Gemling called out in her squeaky voice – and with a flick of the wrist, the tablet shot towards her.

 

Peridot stood with her mouth open, not believing her eyes.  Lapis, meanwhile, was laughing hysterically behind her.

 

“Looks like she has _both_ of our powers, Peri!” she chuckled.

 

Peridot didn’t answer.  Instead, she just continued to look at her daughter with stars in her eyes...

 

\---

 

Peridot called Steven the next morning to tell him all about the events of the previous day.  He had arranged to visit the barn along with Amethyst and Connie to run over some of the final plans for the wedding, so Peridot wanted to forewarn him about the fact that they now had a flying baby who possessed ferrokinesis.

 

The technician had hidden the tablet away for the time being so that Larimar didn’t get any more ideas.  The baby hadn’t produced her water wings again, much to the relief of her parents, and she didn’t seem interested in summoning any other metal objects over to her.

 

Peridot was busy clearing away some of Larimar’s toys while they waited for their guests to arrive, and Lapis was restocking the refrigerator with bottled water.  Even though the Ocean Gem didn’t _need_ to eat or drink anymore, she still rather enjoyed it.

 

Neither of them noticed Larimar starting to behave a little strangely until the Gemling began to cry loudly.

 

“Larimar, are you okay?” Peridot asked, walking over to her tearful daughter.

 

She lifted Larimar out of the crib - and froze in shock as, without warning, her daughter’s form disappeared in a cloud of pale blue smoke and a small, triangular gem landed softly back into the small bed.

 

“ _LARIMAR_!” Peridot screamed, causing Lapis to race over to the crib, dropping water bottles all over the barn floor as she ran.

 

“I-I-I don’t know what happened...” Peridot stuttered, her eyes welling up, “She just... she _poofed_!”

 

Lapis put her hands to her mouth in horror, her mind spiralling into a whirlwind of panic.  Pumpkin hastily made her way over to the Gems and starting whining sadly.

 

“Yo, we’re _heeeere_!  And I bought us some... pizza...”

 

Amethyst stopped dead in her tracks, her sentence trailing off when she saw the once-happy family standing around the empty crib.  She threw the pizza boxes onto the sofa and sprinted towards Lapis and Peridot, a horrified Steven and Connie in tow.

 

“What happened?!” Amethyst asked fearfully, catching a glimpse of Larimar’s tiny gem sitting in the crib.

 

“It’s Larimar!” Lapis wailed, “She... she...”

 

Before Lapis could finish getting her words out, she was distracted by a soft white light being emitted from Larimar’s gem.  Slowly, it lifted itself into the air and took form – but the Gemling that reappeared before everyone’s eyes now looked very different indeed.

 

No longer looking like an infant, the reformed Larimar was the size of a human toddler.  Her baby romper had been replaced with a sleeveless shirt closely resembling Peridot’s, and a skirt that looked an awful lot like Lapis’.  Underneath the skirt – which, unlike her mother’s, had a frilly edge - the Gemling wore a pair of leggings.

 

Larimar looked up, confused by all the stunned and awestruck faces that were staring down at her.  She smiled sweetly at them, blissfully unaware of the fright that she had given them all.

 

“Man, I’ve heard of growing up fast, but this is _ridiculous_ ,” Amethyst quipped in an attempt to break the tension in the room.  The purple quartz put one arm around Steven and the other around Connie; the two youngsters were clearly still somewhat shaken by what they just witnessed.

 

Lapis turned to Peridot – and, without needing to say a single word, the technician pulled her into a tight embrace.  The feeling of relief washed over them both, Larimar’s happy chuckling sounding like beautiful music to their ears.

 

Lapis broke away from her partner after a moment and looked back at Larimar, with Peridot quickly following suit.

 

“Larimar...” Lapis sighed, running a shaking hand through her hair, “What on _earth_ are you going to do next?!”


	14. Chapter Fourteen - Seven Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larimar is full of surprises! The fright that she just gave to her parents isn't the only trick that she has up her sleeve, it seems.
> 
> In the meantime, Lapis and Peridot's wedding day is approaching at an alarmingly fast rate...

"What... just happened?" Steven asked, his gaze still fixed upon the newly-reformed Larimar.

  
  
"She just poofed, out of nowhere, and then - _this_!" a trembling Lapis replied.

  
  
She gestured towards the giggling child, who was smiling innocently at everyone around her.  Peridot leaned over the side of the crib and took her now much bigger daughter into her arms once more.  She turned around and placed Larimar gently on the bed, studying her carefully as she did so.

  
  
"I guess this is how she's going to grow up," Peridot mused, "It _does_ seem rather logical that she'd needto poof in order to change her appearance - that's _normal_ for Gems, even though we don't have to physically grow in this way..."

  
"Oh well, _this_ is going to be fun!" Lapis retorted sarcastically, folding her arms across her chest.

  
Peridot looked at her partner, who was now staring at the ground.

  
"Lapis...?"

  
"Peridot, that was terrifying," Lapis answered, her voice cracking slightly, "I thought she... that she'd..."

  
  
"Hey, it's okay!" Peridot replied soothingly, "It was scary, but she's absolutely fine now! Look at her..."

  
  
Lapis slowly looked across to the bed, where Larimar was happily playing with the large whale plush which sat there; Pumpkin observing her with great interest.

  
  
"Peridot's right, double-L," Amethyst interjected, "She frightened us all, but at least you're gonna be ready for it when it happens again, right?"

  
  
" I suppose so..." Lapis answered, her expression beginning to soften.

 

“Mama Lappy!” a tiny voice called out suddenly from the bed.  Lapis stared at her daughter, who now had her head tilted to the side as she observed the Ocean Gem.  The Gemling reached her arms out to her mother, calling her name again and again.

 

“ Mama Lappy!  _Mama Lappy_!”

 

It was almost as if Larimar could sense her mom’s distress.  Lapis smiled and picked Larimar up, causing the Gemling to squeal happily.  The Ocean Gem planted a kiss on her daughter’s cheek and held her close, breathing another huge sigh of relief.

 

“ _Awwwww_!” Steven and Connie quietly cooed in unison.

 

After a moment, Larimar began to squirm in Lapis’ arms.

 

“What’s the matter, Lari?” Lapis asked, “Is that enough cuddling for you?”

 

The Gemling started reaching her little arms towards the floor, much to her mother’s confusion.

 

“Larimar, what are you doing?” an equally-mystified Peridot chipped in.

 

“Wuh... wuh...” Larimar began slowly, trying to find the word, “ _Walk_!”

 

“Walk?!” Peridot cried, “I don’t think that’s such a good ide— _Lapis_?!”

 

Before Peridot could finish, Lapis crouched down with Larimar in her arms and carefully placed the child feet-first onto the barn floor.  She took Larimar’s hands gently in her own, helping the Gemling to stand upright.

 

“You want to try and walk, sweetie?” Lapis cooed, shuffling away from Larimar in order to give her daughter some space while still holding onto her tiny hands.

 

“ _Walk_!” Larimar repeated excitedly, while Peridot nervously looked on.

 

Slowly, Lapis let go of Larimar’s hands – and the Gemling began toddling towards her mother rather clumsily.  After a few steps, she stumbled into Lapis’ waiting arms and let out a small snort of laughter as her mother scooped her back up.

 

“Well done, Larimar!” Lapis exclaimed proudly, “You did it!”

 

“Wow...” Peridot gasped, “She really _did_ do it!  I’m impressed!”

 

In all the excitement, the happily couple hadn’t noticed their maid of honour racing over to the sofa to retrieve the pizza that she’d hastily flung onto it a few moments earlier.

 

“So, uh...” Amethyst announced through a mouthful of pizza, “As awesome as this obviously is... do you think we should carry on planning this wedding soon?”

 

\---

 

The wedding planning was, in fact, nearing its final stages.  Some small last minute details still needed to be ironed out, but everything else seemed to be in place.

 

Well, _almost_ everything...

 

“These photographs are beautiful!” Lapis exclaimed as she pored over one of her wedding magazines, Larimar sitting contentedly in her lap, “We should arrange for some photos like...”

 

The Ocean Gem suddenly gasped.

 

“Oh my _stars_ , we don’t have a photographer!”

 

Peridot screeched and leapt from the sofa in alarm, “No!  We _need_ a photographer!  It’s of the utmost importance that my beautiful face gets captured properly!”

 

Amethyst howled with laughter at Peridot’s proclamation, which made Larimar start to wildly giggle too.

 

“Don’t worry!” Steven piped up amidst the unfolding chaos, “Maybe we could ask my dad?  I think he has a nice camera, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind...”

 

“Are you sure, Steven?” Lapis asked, “Greg has already done so much for us.”

 

“It can’t hurt to ask, can it?” Steven answered with a smile.

 

“He’s right, Lapis,” Connie added, “It’s probably going to be too late to get anyone else now, if the wedding is next week.”

 

_Next week_.

 

The words echoed around inside the heads of the happy couple.  After all their planning over the past few months, their big day was almost upon them.  The enormity of the situation seemed to hit them both in an instant, as they exchanged wide-eyed glances with each other.

 

Seven days.  In seven days, they would be a married couple.  It was absolutely no time at all, especially to a Gem.

 

And those seven days were almost over before Peridot and Lapis knew it.

 

The day before the wedding ceremony would be held, the other Crystal Gems visited the barn along with Greg and Connie.  Between the six of them, they brought armful after armful of decorations.

 

“Well, if we’re going to hold the wedding _here_ , we need to make it look nice!” Pearl said as she began putting sparkling blue and green banners around the barn’s doorway. 

 

“Let me give you a hand, P!” Amethyst called out with a grin, running to Pearl’s side.  She smirked at the older Gem as she shapeshifted herself into a much taller form in order to get the banners up above the doorway.

 

Greg was unloading chairs from his van and setting them all up neatly in rows, ready for the guests.  Connie and Steven were in charge of placing large, silver, heart-shaped helium balloons in front of the barn.

 

Lapis and Peridot watched on, with an inquisitive Pumpkin by their side and an even _more_ inquisitive Larimar sitting on Peridot’s shoulders.

 

“This is it, Peri...” Lapis murmured.  Peridot nodded silently in agreement before turning to her fiancée.

 

“It’s gonna be great, Lapis,” she replied, taking Lapis’ hands, “We’ll be just like an earth family!”

 

Lapis chuckled, a dark blue blush beginning to paint her cheeks, “Yeah, we will...”

 

The tender moment was broken by Steven racing over to the happy couple - much to the delight of Pumpkin, who began barking excitedly at the young boy.

 

“So, once we’re done here...” he began, pausing to pick up Pumpkin, “We need to decide who’s staying _where_ tonight.”

 

“What do you mean?” Peridot enquired, “We’re staying _here_ , of course!”

 

“Nooo, you _can’t_ – it’s bad luck!” Steven wailed, “The brides can’t see each other before the wedding!”

 

Lapis and Peridot looked at each other for a moment.  They hated the idea of being completely separated overnight – especially after what they had been through so many months ago, before Lapis had brought the barn back safely from the moon...

 

“I have a _better_ idea, Steven,” Peridot announced in a matter-of-fact tone, “We’ll both stay at the barn tonight.  In the morning, I will go back to the temple with Larimar and the bridesmaids to get ready.  You and Lapis can prepare here at the barn - the pair of you _need_ to be here before me, after all.”

 

“Sounds like a plan, Stan!” Steven quipped.

 

“Uh... she’s _Peridot_ ,” a deadpan Lapis responded.

 

\---

 

Glorious sunshine washed over Beach City the next day.

 

With trembling hands, Lapis adjusted her top hat nervously, her back to the congregation that was now gradually increasing in number outside the wonderfully decorated barn.

 

“It’s okay, Lapis,” the soothing voice of her best man reassured her, “You’ll do great!”

 

“Thanks, Steven,” the Ocean Gem replied softly, shifting her weight from one foot to the other while she eagerly awaited the arrival of her fiancée.  She allowed herself a smile as Pumpkin nuzzled herself against her leg soothingly.  The little veggie had been proudly strutting around all morning, with her tiny silver bowtie and the cushion affixed to her back, atop which was a small but incredibly important box...

 

Behind Lapis, Greg was seeing the guests to their seats.  Most of Beach City had turned out to witness this - much to the delight of Mayor Nanefua, who was talking enthusiastically to her granddaughters about how good this event would be for the town.  Occasionally Greg would turn to look at Lapis and Steven, taking candid photographs of the pair of them with the brand new camera which he had purchased especially for this day; he had, as Steven predicted, agreed to also act as the official photographer.  He beamed with pride as he watched his son continuing to calm Lapis ahead of Peridot’s arrival.

 

“Lapis, you look fine, please don’t worry,” Steven said, catching Lapis anxiously dusting down her tuxedo.

 

After what Lapis thought was an eternity, Garnet stepped forward, a huge smile on her face, and addressed the seated wedding guests.

 

“Ladies, gentlemen and Gems - please stand for the arrival of the bride!”

 

Lapis glanced down at Steven, who was looking at the scene behind Lapis with a starry-eyed wonder.  Her breath catching in her throat, the blue Gem slowly turned around to look at her soulmate...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to take a moment to say a truly heartfelt "THANKS" for all the support that you've shown me over the past year of writing this fic. Your comments mean the world to me, even if I don't always have time to reply to each of them individually.
> 
> I also noticed today that the fic has hit 300 kudos! I'm honestly really touched by that. I'm so happy that you're all enjoying the fic so far, and I hope that you'll all stay with me for the rest of little Larimar's journey!


	15. Chapter Fifteen – Wedding Belles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time for the wedding! 
> 
> Let's join Lapis and Peridot as they go through their big day together...

_“Are you sure that I look okay, Amethyst...” Peridot mumbled as she fidgeted nervously, twirling the beautiful bouquet of flowers in her hands._

_“Don’t worry, dude - you look awesome!” Amethyst replied, putting a supportive arm around her best friend._

_“She’s right, Peridot,” Connie chipped in, “You look beautiful, doesn’t she Larimar?”_

_The Gemling was clutching onto Connie’s hand and began to giggle quietly._

_“You go and get her, Dot,” Amethyst said with a wink, “I’m right behind ya.”_

Lapis stared at Peridot, stunned into silence as the green Gem made her way down the makeshift aisle.  The tiara that sat atop her triangular hair shone mesmerizingly in the warm sun, and the veil that was attached to it sat neatly behind her head.  She was holding a large bouquet in front of her, obscuring some of the glittering detail on her long white dress.  Steven had helped her to put together the bouquet – Peridot was surprised to learn that Steven had an interest in floriography, and so he was able to choose some flowers based on their meanings.  Peridot liked this logical approach.  Her bouquet was comprised of a wondrous, if somewhat _unusual_ , collection of orchids, daffodils, yellow tulips and gardenias.  Walking along behind her was maid of honour Amethyst, beaming proudly as she followed Peridot closely. 

 

Also making her way towards Lapis, moving very slowly, was Connie – and next to her, holding onto her hand for dear life as she toddled along, was Larimar.  A chorus of “ _awwwwww_ ”s rang out as the Gemling reached into her little basket of flowers and began to throw them gently into the congregation.

 

“Flowers!” she squealed, “ _Flowers!_ ”

 

Suddenly noticing all of these people watching her, however, completely spooked the youngster.  She stopped in her tracks and tried to hide behind Connie, tripping slightly in the process.

 

“It’s okay, Larimar, you don’t have to be afraid,” Connie whispered as she crouched down next to the Gemling, steadying her so that she didn’t topple over completely, “Do you want me to carry you instead?”

 

Larimar didn’t answer, but Connie understood.  She carefully lifted Larimar into her arms and began to pick up the pace behind Amethyst.

 

Lapis could feel her eyes beginning to burn.  So many times in the past she had cried, until she felt like she had no tears left – but rarely had she ever felt herself crying with _happiness_ like this.  Trying to keep her composure, she coolly lifted a hand to her face and used her hydrokinesis to quickly flick the tears away.

 

Eventually, Peridot stopped directly in front of Lapis.  Despite her not wearing the limb enhancers (“I don’t want them to ruin my _style_!”), she found herself not too far from the eye level of her fiancée – clearly, the shoes she had chosen had a heel height that that was nearly perfect.

 

“H-hi, Lapis...” she stuttered, trying her best to hold back her own tears.

 

“Hey,” Lapis replied softly.  She only broke eye contact with Peridot when the green Gem handed her bouquet over to Amethyst.  The bridesmaids then made their way to seats that had been placed to the side of where the happy couple were standing.  Larimar sat in Connie’s lap and began intently chewing on the handle of her basket, causing Lapis to let out a small chuckle.  To the other side of Lapis and Peridot sat Steven, Pumpkin and Greg – who kept repositioning himself in order to get the best photos that he possibly could.

 

“Hello, everyone,” Garnet began, startling Lapis and Peridot back to reality, “We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Lapis Lazuli and Peridot.  This very happy couple have been living together for a while now; they have stuck together through thick and thin, and stand before you now ready to become united for all eternity.”

 

Garnet paused and reached into her suit pocket – without turning around, she handed a tissue to Pearl, who was standing behind her and had begun to sniffle slightly.

 

“Before I continue, I believe Lapis and Peridot have some words that they would like to share about their love for each other...”

 

The happy couple nodded silently and took each others’ hands.

 

“We shall begin with Lapis Lazuli,” Garnet announced, smiling at the blue Gem.

 

“O-okay...” Lapis replied, before steadying herself with a deep breath.

 

“Peridot...” Lapis began, “Before I met you, I didn’t have a place to call home.  I’d been stranded on this planet, forgotten, for thousands of years.  I was used like a tool for so long... and then when I was finally free, I went back to Homeworld – only to find that, well... I didn’t belong there anymore.  And then, some _stuff_ happened.  And it sucked!  Everything sucked.  But after all that, Steven reintroduced us to each other again.  You dragged me back to earth when it was the last place that I wanted to be, but, when we met for that second time you were so _different_.  You _cared_ about me, which is something that I’m not used to.  It’s something that I didn’t think I... I deserved”.

 

Lapis paused, taking another breath.  She felt her grip on Peridot’s hands tightening slightly.

 

“We were so happy together in that barn.  But I was afraid.  I was scared to _let_ myself enjoy life, I suppose.  So I, uh... ran away.”

 

The Ocean Gem averted her gaze to the ground, feeling herself blushing in shame.

 

“Lapis...” Peridot murmured, “It’s okay now, everything is ok...”

 

Lapis nodded, before continuing on.

 

“Before I went, you told me that I could win.  You told me that the earth is our home.  And you were right.  When I decided to come back to earth, it was for _you_.  I couldn’t bear to be away from you like that, it... felt so _wrong_.  Even though I had the barn and the meepmorps and everything else, it was missing something.  It was missing you and Pumpkin.  It’s not home without you, Peri.  You... you’re my world...”

 

 Peridot sniffled loudly, briefly letting go of Lapis’ hand to wipe her eyes.

 

“But, I’m here now, and I’m never going to leave again.  We have the barn back, we have our life back – and we have a beautiful new addition to our life too, our little Larimar!  Life on earth is never still, it always changes; that’s what Steven taught me.  And I want to experience that life with you, Peridot, no matter _what_ it throws at us next.”

 

Lapis grinned at Peridot, who smiled proudly back at her.

 

“I, uh... I’m done,” Lapis mumbled, “Go ahead, Peridot...”

 

Peridot cleared her throat unnecessarily loudly, and then began.

 

“Lapis,” she said, “When we first met, it was not under ideal circumstances – but I guess we can blame Yellow _Clod_ for that one!”

 

Lapis snorted with laughter as the wedding guests gave each other slightly puzzled looks.

 

“But anyway!” Peridot proclaimed, “Never mind _her_.  After our initial meeting, I got stranded here on earth.  Things... did _not_ go well at first.  I admit that I could have handled the situation much better, in some ways.  But eventually, I began to see the _beauty_ of earth!  After a while, we met each other again, and I saw so much of myself in you.  You were lost and afraid, much like I had been at first.  I wanted to help you in any way that I could – even if, at first, you didn’t _want_ my help!”

 

Peridot stopped, taking a deep breath and looking at Lapis – who was staring at her intently.

 

“I persevered and eventually, after you let me into your life, I... I began to develop _feelings_ for you.  Of course, I looked on the internet and saw that these feelings could be _love_.  I was in love with you, how unorthodox!  I wanted to share my whole life with you and I never wanted to leave your side.  And I still feel the same way now, even after everything that has happened.”

 

Peridot smiled softly at Lapis, who beamed back at her.

 

“When you brought the barn back to earth, it felt like all my dreams had come true!  I immediately wanted our life to return to how it was, but it didn’t... instead, it got _better_ over time.  I had been researching reproductive methods so that we could create more Gems here on earth, as a team – and we did it, Lapis.  We created a new lifeform together!  Look at her, she’s so _perfect_.”

 

Peridot gazed over at Larimar, who was now watching her parents carefully.

 

“We created life using traditional earth methods, so once I learned of the earth ritual called _marriage_ , I knew that we must do it!  Marriage means committing to a partner for all eternity – and that’s what I want, Lapis.  I want to be with you until... until the end of time itself.  You _complete_ me, and I cannot imagine my life without you in it.”

 

The green Gem felt her eyes welling up again – and was surprised to see tears rolling down Lapis’ cheeks, too. 

 

“That’s the end of my speech,” Peridot announced matter-of-factly before smiling softly at Lapis, reaching a hand up to wipe the tears from the Ocean Gem’s face.

 

“Thank you both,” Garnet said warmly, “Now, the next part of the ceremony is the exchanging of the rings.  Steven, Pumpkin – please bring them forward.”

 

Steven walked over to the happy couple, with Pumpkin trotting along proudly next to him.  He took the small box from Pumpkin’s back and flicked it open, revealing two gold rings inside.

 

“Lapis, please take a ring,” Garnet instructed.  The blue Gem nodded and reached her hand into the box, carefully removing the smaller of the two rings.

 

“And now, Lapis Lazuli,” a beaming Garnet said, “Please confirm that you wish to take Peridot’s hand in marriage.”

 

“I do,” Lapis replied, slipping the ring onto Peridot’s finger.

 

“Peridot, please now take the other ring,” Garnet told the small Gem, who very quickly grabbed it from the box.

 

“Peridot, please confirm that you wish to take Lapis Lazuli’s hand in marriage.”

 

“I do!” Peridot answered happily as she put the ring on Lapis’ hand.

 

“Well, then...” Garnet announced, adjusting her glasses with a grin, “By the power invested in me as the leader of the Crystal Gems, I now pronounce you married!”

 

“Awwwww _yeah_!” Amethyst hollered, jumping out of her seat. 

 

Peridot and Lapis beamed at one another – and pulled each other in for a tearful kiss as the guests cheered in delight.

 

“I love you, Lapis...” Peridot whispered to her wife.

 

“Peridot, l love you too,” Lapis murmured in reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was a marathon - the longest chapter yet!
> 
> I'm actually working on chapter sixteen right now, and hope to have it uploaded in the next couple of hours...


	16. Chapter Sixteen – It’s An Institute You Can’t Disparage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis and Peridot are now officially married! But their wedding day isn't over just yet...

The guests continued to clap and cheer joyfully as Lapis and Peridot stood locked in a loving embrace. Once they broke apart, their bridesmaids and little flower girl joined them to begin the walk back down the aisle.

  
Lapis was looking at Peridot, waiting for the walk to start, with a very sly smile on her face...

  
"Are you ready, Lap-- _eeeeeek_!"

  
With a chuckle, Lapis had quickly scooped Peridot into her arms - and began to carry her down the aisle, giving the startled Gem a gentle kiss on the cheek. As they walked, their guests began to shower them with confetti - much to Larimar's delight. The Gemling giggled wildly every time a wave of confetti came in her direction. She seemed completely unfazed by the crowd now, and was slowly tottering along with Connie's help.

  
Once they were at the end of the aisle, Lapis gently set Peridot back down on her feet again with another kiss, and Amethyst handed her bouquet back to her. Greg had been snapping candid photographs throughout the ceremony, but now it was time for the posed pictures to be taken. He took shot after shot of the happy couple and their wedding party, all of whom were beaming proudly at him.

 

As the photoshoot began to wind down, a thought crossed Amethyst’s mind.

  
"Dot, are you gonna throw that?" the purple Quartz mumbled to Peridot, gesturing towards her bouquet.

  
"Oh yes, I almost forgot!" Peridot chirped, before raising her voice quite significantly, " _HEY_! Everyone!  I have an important announcement to make - I am about to throw the bouquet!  Please get into position!"

  
Amethyst gleefully ran behind Peridot.  The green Gem turned her back to the excited crowd that had now formed, ready to throw her flowers to them.

 

“You ready, P?” Amethyst asked Pearl, who was now standing by her side.

 

“Oh, _yes_!” Pearl replied enthusiastically while the smaller Gem grinned up at her.

 

“One!  Two!  _Three_!” Peridot cried out  - and, with as much force as she could muster, she flung the flowers over her shoulder, turning around only when she heard cheering... and Amethyst’s groans of disappointment.

  
" _Garnet_?!"

  
  
Peridot was astonished to see the fusion clutching the bridal bouquet above her head.

  
"Well, you never know," a smirking Garnet said, bringing the flowers down to her side, "Ruby and Sapphire might be next!"

  
\---  
  
_“Like a river flows,_

_Surely to the sea,_

_Darling so it goes,_

_Some things are meant to be,_

_Take my hand,_

_Take my whole life too,_

_For I can't help falling in love with you...”_

  
Lapis and Peridot gently swayed in each other's arms under the moonlit sky, moving along to the beat of the song that was now playing from the loudspeakers which Sour Cream had helped to set up earlier in the day.  The wedding's afterparty was about to begin - and what better way to start it than with the newlyweds' first dance?

  
While the guests stood around watching the happy couple and helping themselves to the buffet, which the various boardwalk restaurateurs of Beach City had collaborated on, a certain purple Gem was surveying the dance in eager anticipation.

  
" _Fusion, fusion, fusion_ ," Amethyst chanted quietly under her breath, grasping a plate full of buffet food in her hands.  Pearl noticed this immediately and quickly made her way over to the Quartz, putting a hand upon her shoulder.

 

"Honestly, Amethyst!" she murmured, crouching down next to the smaller Gem, "They'll fuse when they're good and ready.  But right now... I don't think they _need_ to.  Just _look_ at them."

  
Pearl beamed as she watched the couple dancing together.  They were now extremely close to each other, with Peridot's head resting on Lapis' arm, eyes closed in pure delight.

 

“Wedding!  _Wedding_!” Larimar babbled to herself, watching her mothers dancing blissfully from where she was sitting – on Steven’s shoulders.

 

“That’s right, Lari!” Steven replied, chuckling to himself as the youngster grabbed onto his hair and pulled herself forwards to get a better view.

 

The song ended, and Lapis leaned in for a kiss while the crowd around the newlyweds applauded.  Grinning happily, they ran over to join Steven and Larimar.

 

“Mama Lappy!  Mama Pellydot!”  Larimar cried out, reaching her little arms out to her parents.

 

“I’ve got you, Lari!” Peridot chirped, carefully taking the child from Steven.  Pumpkin saw this and bolted towards them, yapping excitedly at Lapis’ feet. 

 

“Here you go, Pumpkin!” Lapis said, taking her top hat off and placing it onto the veggie, whose barking became even more enthusiastic.

 

“Oh, that suits you, Pumpkin!” piped up Greg, who quickly snapped a photo of Pumpkin proudly wearing the hat.

 

“Thanks so much for doing this, Greg,” Lapis told him, “It’s really good of you.”

 

“Oh hey, it’s no problem at all!  Really, it’s the least I could do!” Greg cheerfully replied, before turning to his son, “You having fun, Schtu-ball?”

 

“Yeah, this has been great!  And I guess now it’s time for the party to start?”

 

“Heeey, did someone say _party_?!” Amethyst called out from behind Steven before grabbing his hand and running towards the dance area in front of the speakers, “C’mon, Stevo, let’s do this!”

 

Greg chuckled to himself, “She’s as eager as always, I see.”

 

“That’s Amethyst for you,” Lapis replied.  Out of the corner of her eye she could see Larimar beginning to wriggle in Peridot’s arms, reaching out towards the dancefloor.

 

“Larimar, do you want to dance?” Peridot asked with a smile.  The Gemling began babbling in reply.

 

“Am...Ametist!”  she giggled, pointing towards the purple Gem and flailing her arms.

 

“Oooh, you wanna go see Auntie Amethyst!” Peridot replied, grinning down at her daughter.

 

“Ametist!” Larimar repeated, causing Lapis to start laughing.

 

“Ok baby, we’ll go over there then,” the Ocean Gem chuckled, planting a kiss on the Gemling’s cheek and then putting an arm around Peridot, “Shall we dance together again, my wife?”

 

“Of course, my marital partner!” Peridot enthusiastically answered, before making her way over to their dancing friends – with Pumpkin in hot pursuit.  Amethyst was overjoyed when she heard that Larimar had specifically asked for her, and took great pride in dancing away with the giggling Gemling perched atop her shoulders.

 

The music played and the joyous festivities continued long into the night.  As the Gems and the humans danced together side by side underneath the glittering midnight sky (and a little Gemling slept in her mama’s arms despite all of the noise around her), one thing was absolutely certain – no-one in Beach City would ever forget the wedding of Lapis and Peridot Lazuli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it - they're married!
> 
> This isn't the end of their story, though - there are still plenty more chapters to come, so please stay tuned :)
> 
> The chapter name here, as with chapter six, is a reference to the song "Love And Marriage"~


	17. Chapter Seventeen – A Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after the wedding!
> 
> While the newlyweds sleep, Larimar gets an idea; which prompts Steven to make a suggestion that Lapis and Peridot aren't too keen on at first...

A quiet stillness was in the countryside air the next morning - a rather stark contrast to the jovial festivities of the previous day.

  
  
Inside the barn, despite the loud snoring of a certain blue Gem, the entire family was sound asleep.

  
  
Peridot was sprawled across the queen-sized bed, still in her wedding dress, with Pumpkin snuggled into her side.  Next to her, lying flat on her back with one hand on Peridot's arm, was the source of the snoring.

  
  
Larimar lay across Lapis' stomach, holding onto the top hat that had slipped off her mother's head - and was beginning to get slightly restless.

  
  
The Gemling opened her bleary eyes and looked around the barn. She smiled in starry-eyed wonder at the pile of wedding gifts next to the bed, reaching out her small arms towards them and dropping the hat onto the bed, before letting out a tiny yawn and sliding off her mother's stomach.  She pulled herself to the edge of the bed and, with a giggle, summoned her wings.

  
  
Larimar wasn't the only one beginning to stir - so, too, was Pumpkin.

  
  
The veggie opened her eyes and immediately spotted the Gemling about to fall off the edge of the bed.  Pumpkin's protective instincts kicked in and she leapt forwards, barking loudly.

  
  
"Wh-what's going on?" a sleepy Peridot asked, "Pumpkin, what the- OH MY _STARS_!"

  
  
Peridot saw her daughter about to take a leap of faith into the gift pile.  She flailed across the bed and grabbed ahold of the Gemling with a relieved sigh.

  
  
The panic and chaos caused Lapis to awake with a start.

  
  
"Peridot, is everything ok?" she asked groggily, rubbing her eyes as she sat up.

  
  
"It is _now_!" Peridot replied, holding Larimar closely to her, "Pumpkin alerted us to _this one_ trying to fly into the wedding presents..."

  
  
"Oh stars!" Lapis exclaimed, "Is she ok?!"

  
  
"Yes, she's absolutely fine," Peridot reassured her wife, "I caught her just in time."

  
  
Larimar looked up at Peridot, her bottom lip beginning to tremble.

  
  
"It's no use giving me _that_ look," Peridot told her, "You're too young to control your flight path properly.  You might end up hurting yourself!"

  
  
The Gemling was having none of it, and began to cry.

  
  
"Hey, there's no need for _that_ , either..." Peridot said quietly, hugging her daughter ever closer to her and rubbing her head, "It's for your own good..."

  
  
Peridot looked over to Lapis, who nodded in agreement.

  
  
"Maybe we should take it in turns to sleep now, Peridot," the Ocean Gem suggested, "That way, she can't get up to any mischief without us knowing."

  
  
"Yes, that seems sensible," Peridot concurred as she rocked Larimar gently in her arms. Eventually, the Gemling wore herself out and began to grow drowsy.  With a chuckle, Peridot carried her over to her crib and placed her into it.

  
  
"Hmmm..." Peridot mused, "I think she'll need a larger sleeping area soon..."

 

Peridot strolled back across the barn, glancing down at the shimmering dress that she had almost forgotten that she was still wearing.

 

“Lapis,” Peridot said with a huge grin as she made eye contact with her partner, “We’re really _married_!”

 

“I know!” Lapis replied, beaming back at her wife with a wink, “But... you don’t need to keep the dress on, you know!”

 

“Of course!  I was just making the most of it!”

  
  
Peridot’s tablet suddenly began to blare the _Camp Pining Hearts_ theme tune from the other side of the barn, signalling an incoming video call.

  
  
"Is it Steven?" Lapis wondered out loud. Peridot raised her hand to summon the tablet, then jumped onto the bed next to Lapis to answer the call.

  
  
"Good morning, Mrs and Mrs Lazuli!" Steven called out cheerfully, "How are you doing today?"

  
  
"Hey, Steven!" Peridot replied, while Lapis waved at him from behind the green Gem, "We're doing great..."

  
Her attention shifted to Larimar's cradle.  The Gemling was merely turning over in her sleep, but paranoia was starting to get the better of Peridot.

  
  
"Um, are you _sure_?" Steven asked, sensing that something was wrong.

  
  
"It's _fine,_ Steven," Lapis replied, "It's just... well..."

  
  
Lapis took the tablet from Peridot and explained what had happened, while the technician got off the bed to check on their daughter.  She leaned over the crib, smiling contentedly once she realised that everything was definitely ok, and went back to join her wife.

  
  
"Do you two need a break?" Steven was asking as Peridot scrambled back up onto the bed.

  
  
"I don't _think_ so..." Lapis replied, the tinge of uncertainty not going undetected by her partner.

  
  
" _Steven_ ," Peridot piped up, "I used to work in the Kindergartens on Homeworld constantly, with very few breaks.  We Peridots are built for hard work!  Do you really think I can't _handle_..."

  
  
The green Gem trailed off, her gaze once again becoming fixed on the sleeping Larimar.

  
  
Steven chuckled, "Peridot, it's okay to ask for help!  Why don't you bring Larimar over to the Temple for a while, so that we can babysit for you?"

  
  
"Baby... sit?" a confused Lapis asked.

 

“Steven, you’re suggesting _sitting on her_?!” Peridot wailed in despair, snatching the tablet back from the Ocean Gem’s hands.

  
  
"No no no, that’s not what I meant!" Steven quickly replied, trying to contain his laughter, “Babysitting is when someone looks after your child for you!  So we could have Larimar here in the beach house for a little while, so that you two can spend some time alone.  I know you didn’t want a honeymoon, but there must be _something_ you can do?”

  
  
"Maybe..." Lapis replied, warming up to this proposition, "What do you think, Peridot?"

  
  
"It does sound like a good idea,” Peridot mused, “But what if she flies away?!”

 

“Peridot, she’s not going to do that!” Steven reassured her, “We’ll look after her, I promise.  We can take care Pumpkin as well, if you’d like?”

 

The technician glanced to her wife, who chipped in with a smile, “That would be lovely, Steven.  Peridot and I can go to the theatre, she’s been wanting to see that new movie about the alien for a while now, haven’t you?”

 

Peridot’s face lit up, “Yes, I have!  And we also have _all these gifts_ to open.”

 

“Well then, that settles it!” Steven announced, “Let me know when you’re going to bring Larimar and Pumpkin over, okay?”

 

\---

 

Peridot paced around the barn while Lapis began to pack a bag for Larimar.  The wedding clothes were now hanging neatly on the wall, and the familiar _stomp-stomp-stomp_ of Peridot’s limb enhancers against the barn floor had returned.

 

“Peri, are you going to keep doing that?” Lapis asked, causing her wife to jump, “It’s going to be fine!  You do trust Steven, don’t you?”

 

“Of _course_ I do!” Peridot replied, “I’m just... concerned, is all.  We haven’t been away from Larimar since she was born...”

 

“I know,” Lapis replied as she placed the bag onto her bed and walked over to Peridot, “I feel the same, but she’s going to be in the best possible hands.  And we’re not exactly flying off to Homeworld - we’ll still be in Beach City, so we can get back to the Temple in a hurry if we need to.”

 

“Yes, okay,” Peridot answered.  She took her daughter into her arms and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Come on, Lari,” she said, “It’s time to visit Uncle Steven.”

 

\---

Steven raced to the beach house’s door as soon as he saw the happy family approaching.

 

“You’re here!” he cried excitedly, his attention immediately drawn to a rather cheerful Larimar, “Can I take her?”

 

“Go ahead,” Peridot replied, carefully handing the Gemling to Steven.

 

“Hello, Larimar!” he said, cradling the giggling child close to him, “And Pumpkin!”

 

The veggie raced inside after Steven, wagging her tail happily.  After a moment of awkward silence from the newlyweds, Steven grinned at them both.

 

“She’ll be _fine_ , I promise,” he assured them, “I’ll contact you on your tablet if anything comes up.”

 

They both nodded in unison, before Peridot stepped forwards to give Larimar a kiss.

 

“We’ll be back soon, Larimar...” she murmured, “Be good for Uncle Steven, okay?”

 

The Gemling gurgled in reply.  Lapis followed suit, smiling weakly and leaning in to kiss her daughter.

 

“Bye, Larimar... we’ll see you later...”

 

With one last glance over at the Gemling, the couple swiftly exited the house, closing the door behind them.

 

“Well, we did it,” Peridot sighed, now clutching onto the tablet which she’d previously had strapped to her arm, “Shall we head back to the barn?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll take us there,” Lapis summoned her wings and crouched next to Peridot, “Hop on.”

 

Peridot secured her tablet again and carefully climbed onto Lapis’ back.  She held on tightly as the Ocean Gem took off.

 

“It’s been a long time since we went flying together...” Peridot mumbled to Lapis, watching the countryside zip past in a blur of green.  Lapis could fly so quickly, but so _smoothly_ – which never failed to keep Peridot calm during their flights. 

 

“It sure has,” Lapis replied, “I’ve... kinda missed it.”

 

The newlyweds were home in no time.  Lapis gently touched down, letting Peridot slide off her back.  Taking Peridot’s limb-enhanced hand into her own, Lapis walked into the barn with her wife.

 

It suddenly felt very empty in there.

 

_“Is she okay???”_ Peridot let go of Lapis’ hand and quickly typed away on her tablet, sending the message over to Steven.

 

“So, where do you want to start?” Lapis asked as she gestured towards the pile of gifts.

 

Before the green Gem could answer, her tablet beeped loudly...

 

_“Peridot she’s fine, it’s only been 15 minutes! :)”_

 

\---

 

The newlyweds did very well for themselves – their friends had given them some extremely thoughtful presents.  From toys for Larimar, to new bedding, to photograph frames; they were delighted with everything that they’d received.

 

“Wow...” Lapis gasped, looking over all the gifts, “I guess people really do like us!”

 

Peridot cackled, “Of course they do!  We’re _amazing_!”

 

Lapis joined in with her wife’s laughter, but they both stopped abruptly when Peridot’s tablet beeped.

 

“Oh my stars, is everything ok?!” Peridot cried, flailing at the tablet frantically – before breathing a sigh of relief.

 

“Well?” Lapis asked, leaning over the green Gem’s shoulder to look at the tablet, “What is it?”

 

“It’s a photograph of Larimar!  She’s...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go, the first new chapter of 2019!
> 
> I actually began to write Chapter 18 alongside this one (it's still in its first rough draft at the moment), and hope to get it uploaded later tonight - or, if not, then tomorrow at the latest! Stay tuned~


	18. Chapter Eighteen – Four Crystal Gems and a Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crystal Gems are babysitting Larimar and Pumpkin, while their newlywed mamas spend some time by themselves...

“Yo, Lari!” Amethyst called to the Gemling, who was sitting contentedly with Steven on the sofa, “Your cool Aunt is here!”

 

Amethyst booped Larimar’s nose, causing the youngster to giggle.  Not wanting to miss out, Pumpkin bounded towards the purple Gem and began to yap excitedly at her feet.

 

“Hey, Pumpkin!” Amethyst laughed, lifting the veggie up into her arms, “How ya doing, girl?”

 

The purple Gem took a seat next to Steven, sitting Pumpkin on her lap.

 

“Have Lapis and Peridot contacted you again?”

 

“No, not yet...” Steven said, glancing over at his phone, which he’d put on the arm of the sofa.

 

“Give it time!” Amethyst chuckled.

 

As the Quartzes were chatting, Pearl returned from the kitchen with a bottle of milk for Larimar.

 

“Here you go, Larimar!” she announced, scooping the Gemling up with her free arm and helping her to drink from the bottle while an impressed Steven looked on.  Once Larimar had finished her drink, Pearl placed the empty bottle onto the counter and returned the child to her spot on the sofa. 

 

“Is that better?” she cooed, kneeling in front of Larimar – who, with a very cheeky smile, grabbed hold of Pearl’s nose.

 

Amethyst howled with laughter, “What _is_ it with babies and your nose, P?!”

 

Before Pearl could answer, something large and fluffy – and very pink – bounded into the house.

 

“Lion!” Steven cried, running over to the feline, “You’re back!”

 

Lion let out an almighty yawn and lay himself down on the floor, watched very closely by a wide-eyed Larimar.  She had never seen anything quite like Lion before, and was immediately interested in him.

 

“Hey, Lion,” Steven said, “We have visitors!  You remember Pumpkin, right?”

 

As if on cue, Pumpkin leapt out of Amethyst’s lap and raced over to Lion’s side, giving him a friendly bark.

 

“There’s someone else here, too...” Steven continued, carefully picking the Gemling up from the sofa, “Lion, meet Larimar!”

 

Steven sat next to Lion, keeping Larimar held safely in his arms.  She stared up at the large feline in awe.  Lion began to lean towards Steven and inquisitively sniffed at Larimar.

 

Pearl and Amethyst looked on slightly nervously.  Lion was a friendly creature, that much was true – but he could also be fierce, and he’d never been in contact with a baby before.

 

“This is Lion,” Steven explained to Larimar, “He’s my buddy!  Do you want to say hello to him?”

 

“’Ello, Lion!” Larimar squeaked, placing a hand gingerly onto his snout.  Lion moved his head away from her quickly and tilted it onto one side, observing the small child with distinct curiosity.  After sniffing her once more, Lion opened his mouth and licked the Gemling, who began to squeal with laughter.  Steven gently set her down next to Lion, who immediately wrapped a protective paw around her and slowly pulled her closer towards him.

 

“Lion!” Larimar babbled, running her small hands through the big cat’s fur.  Lion seemed to like getting all this attention, and gave the Gemling another lick.

 

Steven scrambled over to the sofa to retrieve his phone, quickly snapping a photo of Larimar sitting comfortably with Lion.  A few taps later, and the picture was on its way...

 

\---

 

“She’s made friends with _Lion_!”

 

Lapis and Peridot laughed happily as they beheld the photograph.  Larimar looked so calm, with her big pink protector lying proudly next to her.

 

“Well, she’s definitely okay!” Peridot exclaimed while Lapis continued to chuckle, “I guess that means we can relax a _little_ more now.”

 

“Sounds good to me!” Lapis concurred, still looking at the picture of her daughter.  After a moment, she got to her feet and held a hand out to her wife.

 

“There’s no point in us moping around here while Larimar is having a good time,” the Ocean Gem announced, “So... shall we go and see that movie?”

 

Peridot beamed as she took hold of Lapis’ hand.

 

\---

 

It didn’t take long for both Larimar and Lion to fall asleep.  The Gemling was leaning on Lion, her face snuggled into his mane, as they both slumbered peacefully.  Steven had retrieved Larimar’s blanket from the bag that Lapis had packed, and gently placed it over her.  Pumpkin had decided to lie in front of Lion, keeping an incredibly watchful eye over Larimar as she slept.  Steven chuckled to himself – he suspected that the veggie didn’t _quite_ trust Lion with her little sister!

 

“Well, it looks like someone’s made a new friend,” Garnet commented, returning from her room in the Temple to check on things in the beach house.

 

“Hey, Garnet,” Steven said quietly from the sofa, not wanting to disturb the sleeping toddler, “They’ve really taken a liking to each other.”

 

“I thought they might...” Garnet responded with a wry smile, sitting down next to Steven.

 

“It was very kind of you to offer to babysit for Lapis and Peridot,” she told him proudly, “They need to take some time for themselves.”

 

Steven nodded in agreement, “They haven’t been in contact since they thanked me for sending them a photograph of Larimar with Lion.  I hope they got to see their movie in the end, without worrying too much.”

 

“I’m sure they’re fine, Steven.  They’re bound to worry about their daughter, but they can still have a nice time...”

 

\---

 

The happy couple made it to the theatre just in time – the movie was about to begin!

 

They snuggled together on the back row; Peridot peeking over the top a rather massive bag of popcorn in her hands, which Lapis kept eating from.  Every so often, the newlyweds would share a little kiss with a giggle.  Peridot had her tablet affixed to her arm and took an occasional glance at it, just in case it had beeped without her noticing.  Everything was going well, until...

 

“Oh my _stars_!” Peridot screeched, jumping a mile out of her seat and showering the other moviegoers with popcorn.  She hadn’t realised that this was a horror film.

 

“Are you okay?” Lapis asked quietly, taking the remaining popcorn from her wife and placing it into the empty seat next to her.  Some of the popcorn-covered people sitting in front of the Gems turned around to glare at Peridot – but quickly looked away again once they saw Lapis glaring defensively back at them with a look that could kill.

 

“Yes, I’m fine... sorry...” Peridot whispered, shakily getting back into her seat.

 

“I don’t think you _are_ ,” the Ocean Gem murmured, tapping her lap to invite Peridot to sit on it, “Come here, sit with me.”

 

“Alright...”

 

Peridot sat down on her partner’s knee, gripping her hand tightly.  Lapis knew how jumpy Peridot could get at times – even if the blue Gem herself was completely unfazed by the action that was unfolding onscreen.  She dipped her spare hand into what little of her snacks remained and continued to munch away...

 

\---

 

Meanwhile, across the city, a certain somebody had woken up.

 

“Mama Lappy?” Larimar murmured quietly, looking around the house, “Mama... Pellydot?”

 

“It’s okay, Larimar!” Steven piped up, taking the Gemling from Lion’s side and into his arms, “They’ll be back soon, okay?”

 

Without warning, Larimar summoned her wings, shooting out of the young boy’s grasp and towards the window at an alarming speed.

 

“Larimar, stop!” Steven cried as he chased after her, “You might hurt yourself!”

 

Fortunately, Amethyst came to the rescue – she was able to catch Larimar just as she lost control of her wings.  Steven couldn’t help but notice that the purple Quartz was suddenly looking a lot different...

 

“Amethyst, what are you _doing_?!” Pearl called out from the kitchen, hurriedly placing Larimar’s freshly-washed bottle back onto the counter.

 

“Chill out, P!  I got this...” Amethyst answered as she turned around with Larimar in her arms.  She was looking taller than normal, with much shorter hair and a different set of clothes - because she’d shapeshifted into a duplicate of Lapis.

 

“Hey Larimar, it’s me... mama Lapis...” Amethyst cooed, holding the Gemling with one arm.  Larimar tilted her head to the side, looking rather bemused as “Mama Lapis” gave her a kiss on the forehead.

 

“See, it’s me!  Good old Lapis Lazuli... hey, do you want me to make some water move for you and do that cool _floaty_ thing with my clothes?!  Like this... _woooooo_...”

 

Amethyst lifted her free arm in a vague impersonation of Lapis, but Larimar wasn’t convinced.  The Gemling threw her head back and began to cry loudly, startling everyone in the room.

 

“Uhhhh... I...” Amethyst panicked, grabbing Larimar in both hands and holding her out at arm’s length as she hurriedly shapeshifted back to normal, “Pearl, a little help?!”

 

“What do you want _me_ to do?!” Pearl replied, racing over to the screaming toddler.

 

“I dunno, give her your nose or something!”

 

In the midst of all the noise and chaos, Lion bolted out of the front door, which slammed shut behind him.  He may have taken a liking to Larimar, but her screaming was too much for his ears.

 

“It’s okay, we can calm her down...” Steven tried to take control of the situation, but was nearly bowled over by Pumpkin, who was also beginning to get distressed, “Let me call Peridot and Lapis...”

 

“No,” Garnet interjected firmly as she made her way over to the panicking Gems, “We can handle this.  We’ve done it before.  Amethyst, give her to me.”

 

Without hesitation, Amethyst handed Larimar over to Garnet.

 

“It’s okay...” Garnet softly murmured to the crying child, “It’s okay...”

 

Slowly, she began to rock Larimar in her arms – just as she had done so many times, so many years ago, when Steven was very young.

 

“Don’t cry, Larimar,” she said with a smile, tenderly wiping the tears from the Gemling’s little face, “Your mamas will be back soon, I promise.”

 

Something about Garnet had a calming effect on Larimar.  Perhaps it was her cool demeanour in the face of all this mayhem – or maybe the toddler could sense Ruby and Sapphire’s love, which was so much like the love that her mothers shared for one another.  As Garnet smiled down at her, Larimar slowly began to smile back.

 

“Garnet!” the toddler squeaked, tears no longer flowing.

 

“That’s me!” Garnet replied with a chuckle.

 

As the Crystal Gems breathed a collective sigh of relief, the front door swung open again.

 

“We’re back!” Lapis called, racing inside with Peridot close behind her.

 

“Mama Lappy!” Larimar cried out, waving her arms in the air excitedly.

 

“See, I told you...” Garnet whispered to the youngster, before handing her back over to Lapis.  The Ocean Gem held her daughter tightly, never wanting to let go. 

 

“We missed you!” she said as Larimar giggled wildly.  Peridot ran over to join them, giving them both a huge hug.

 

“How was she?” Peridot asked, oblivious to the looks that Pearl, Amethyst and Steven were anxiously exchanging.  None of them wanted to say anything about Larimar getting upset...

 

“She was absolutely fine,” Garnet told the newlyweds, grinning over at the other Crystal Gems as she spoke, “No trouble at all!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in two days! 
> 
> These updates are like buses - you wait for ages and then two arrive at once ;p
> 
> But, in all seriousness, I hope you're all still enjoying this! I'm having a blast writing it~
> 
> I can't commit to regular updates (such as once a week, for example) but I'm definitely going to make a conscious effort to try and update more frequently that I've been doing previously. Again, apologies for the massive delay after chapter sixteen, I've just had a lot on. The story is really starting to take shape in my mind now, and I look forward to sharing more of it with you all in the near future!


End file.
